Anything to See Her Smile
by LadyWolvie82
Summary: Fang sees Lightning, her best friend and the object of her affections, clearly unhappy with Snow. The brunette would do anything to see her smile. Will Fang be successful? Prequel to "Together to the End". Rated M for language, adult situations and smut. Goes from Lightning/Snow to Lightning/Fang. Please see note for more details.
1. Note on Story

Greetings, readers!

A quick note on how the prequel to _**Together to the End**_ , _**"Anything to See Her Smile"**_ is going to run – first and foremost, it'll be published on both FFNet and AO3 but it'll be on FFNet first as the formatting process is easier for me to get the work from FFNet to AO3 than the other way round (found out the HARD way). Second, this is going to be rated M for language, adult situations (angst included) and some smut (not explicit, but still). Third, and this covers the length of the prequel, it'll be four chapters split into two parts each. I will add here that Fang, Lightning, Vanille, Snow, Hope, Sazh and Serah, plus Noel and Yeul, all know each other for years and this is a Modern World AU tale. Fourth, there will be characters from the following places that support Vanille, Hope, Fang and Lightning (as well as Snow and Serah): **Final Fantasy V** (Faris, Krile, Lenna, Galuf and Exdeath), **Star Wars** (Leia), **RWBY** (Yang and Weiss), **Powerpuff Girls** (Buttercup as a kitten) and **Final Fantasy VI** (Setzer and Kefka). Finally, the pairings. As the story will cover the span of 13 years, it'll start off with Lightning and Snow as a teen couple (along with Serah/OC) but will end in Lightning and Fang being a couple, plus the story will end six months before the events of TttE. The full list of romantic pairings:

Lightning/Snow (at the beginning)

Lighting/Fang (in the end)

Serah/OC (at the beginning)

Serah/Snow (in the end)

Yang/Weiss

Faris/Vanille

Lenna/Hope

Ruby/Blake (mentioned only; they do not make an appearance here)

This will be the only thing I'm focusing on (as I've put it off for longer than I wanted to), and the first part to Chapter 1 SHOULD be posted next week. Take care!

Cheers,

LadyWolvie82


	2. Chapter 1-A

A/N: To start the prequel for "Together to the End", Fang takes a good look at Lightning on a random day at Bodhum High School, her best friend – which Lightning clearly isn't happy with Snow but puts on the mask and fakes her happiness. In the meantime, Serah and her boyfriend aren't doing that well in their relationship either. Somehow, Snow and Serah meet – what will happen? I will add that I'm putting Hope and Vanille at the same age for this story (they're 13 at the beginning, will be 26 in the end). Lightning and Serah's parents are alive for a decent part, Faris (Final Fantasy V) is here, as she's VERY important in the tale. Exdeath, who is mentioned here, runs NORA, as opposed to Snow; Lenna is briefly mentioned here as well. I will add that Snow is both abusive and homophobic.

 **Bodhum High School, 13AF**

It's just another day at school for Claire "Lightning" Farron. Having the same Geometry class as Oerba Yun Fang and Snow Villiers, Lightning's boyfriend, is likely the only thing that's keeping the older Farron from dying by means of pure boredom. Fang and her younger sister, Oerba Dia Vanille, both of whom being exchange students from an orphanage in Oerba within Gran Pulse that the Estheim family happily took in a few years before to help them in their studies and to help improve peace relations between Gran Pulse and Cocoon, were the only friends Lightning had. It took the speed of Lightning's namesake for the older pinkette and the brunette to be friends, much to the surprise of everyone else who knew them. Although Lightning was hesitant, she also became friends with Vanille - after all, Fang and Vanille were a complete package, as one was either friends or foes with both Oerba sisters. Snow wasn't keen on either Gran Pulsian, but never publicly showed it due to student policy, yet Lightning was able to tell his distaste of the two Gran Pulsians. Lightning herself never gave a shit where they're from, as long as they're good people, that's what mattered to Lightning. It's been six months since Lightning and that damn oaf became a couple, and it didn't take long before they were the talk of the entire school. The older Farron wasn't a fan of the attention she was suddenly getting, and she secretly wasn't fond of Snow either - like that fucking oaf and his disdain for the Oerba sisters, she did an amazing job of hiding that tidbit from everyone else - everyone that is not Oerba Yun Fang. The brunette was able to tell something was wrong in their relationship, despite Lightning hiding it as well as she did.

Geometry was the last class Fang, Lightning and Snow had before lunch. To Fang, she was looking forward to her birthday lunch from Lightning today, as the older Farron had to be at the Guardian Corps office to discuss options of enlisting shortly after classes were done for the day and although the brunette was saddened that Lightning won't be able to make it to her birthday get together, the older pinkette did want to treat her best friend to a lunch fit for a Yun clanswoman. Snow was forced to allow Lightning to do this for Fang as, in the past, he did everything in his power to really ruin their friendship. Some of the other classmates felt that Snow was an abusive person that constantly blamed his rough childhood and him going from foster home to foster home for how he turned out, which some of them, Fang included, called bullshit on. Once class was over with, the two friends, Fang and Lightning, went to the latter's car and drove to a sandwich shop that served Gran Pulsian cuisine, as it reminded Fang of life in Oerba (Lightning's parents gave her enough money to treat Fang to lunch as it was a gift from them as well, as Lightning and Serah's parents liked Fang way more than Snow), which the brunette was surprised when Lightning also handed over a small box - a birthday gift that she purchased with her own money that she saved up from her summer job over the past two years - which contained a cord necklace with a purple stone hanging from it. _Sunshine went out of her fucking way to get this for me,_ Fang thought to herself, beaming with pride about the thoughtful gift from her best friend. After the friendly hug the teens exchanged, they agreed that Fang would do something like this for the older Farron in a few weeks, when Lightning's birthday came up.

Neither teen was aware that Snow had followed them into that sandwich shop and was watching them the entire time, jealousy starting to take over his entire being, as that oaf felt that Lightning was going to leave him for the Gran Pulsian. "That fucking bitch, hanging out with that dyke once again - I should have known better than allow those two have lunch together..." Snow angrily mumbles to himself while staying away from the two friends, who are having a friendly lunch together, cracking jokes and sharing stories Vanille would have a hard time believing, neither of them noticing that Snow was also there, spying on them having lunch together. Without delay, Snow quietly left the establishment and went back to the campus so that he can get to the one class he doesn't have with Lightning but does have with Fang - his least favourite - history, as Lightning's next class was Chemistry AP, one that she shares with an exchange student from Tycoon who has the biggest crush on Vanille, according to Fang - Faris Scherwiz. Faris, for reasons not known to Lightning, thinks that Snow is the ultimate scum and the older Farron is better off without him. Faris and Lightning, being the same age, have never interacted but have massive respect for each other, as it was Lightning who shielded Faris' younger sister Lenna from one of Snow's pranks went wrong just a month ago. It was in this particular class, after learning that they would be paired up for a Chemistry project together, that Faris and Lightning finally meet and get to know each other, both in class as well as outside of class - which would be one of the best things to happen for the two teens.

While it would help Lightning break free from Snow's control in the future, Lightning and Faris' friendship would also stand the test of time.

XXX

Two years have since gone by, which marked the final year for Fang, Faris, Lightning and Snow at Bodhum High. Meanwhile, it was the second year for Serah, Vanille and Hope, the third year for Lenna. Unlike Lightning, Serah had no problems making friends. Hell, she became quick friends with Yeul and Noel, two other exchange students from Gran Pulse. Lightning and Snow, much to the surprise of everyone, are still dating. Fang knows that Lightning isn't happy with Snow AT ALL, but with Vanille and Faris' wisdom, the brunette chose to not intervene unless it was absolutely necessary. The older Oerba sister was shocked when Vanille told her that she and the Tycoon native hooked up and became a couple, which was the best thing to happen to the coral haired teen as the redhead felt the same way about her as Faris felt about Vanille. For Faris and Fang, they would only stay in Cocoon until Vanille graduates from Bodhum High before moving to Gran Pulse for university. It was one day during a get together for the graduating class that Faris caught Fang in a saddened state, which the Tycoon native did what she's not as known for doing and pulls the brunette to the side for a heart to heart, hoping to cheer her up. "'Aye there, mate, what flew in your arse and died, Fang?" the coral haired teen from Tycoon asked her classmate, just moment before noticing what's been eating Fang's heart for the last 2.5 years - Lightning being very unhappy with Snow, which the fucking oaf made yet another scene and left the older Farron by herself, making sure that she felt more defeated than before.

"I would do anything to see her smile, Faris. She's so fucking miserable with that oaf but she also won't leave him..." Fang responds, with Faris catching on to a key look Fang's showing whenever she looks at the older Farron.

"You have a crush on Claire "Lightning" Farron?" Faris asks, putting some of the mystery together, noting that Fang wears the very necklace Lightning got her two years ago as a birthday present.

"How do you know?"

"Isn't it obvious, Snaggletooth? Everyone can tell just by the way you look at her. We all know that she's not happy with him, but she's also playing with fire by staying with him to this day. I wonder how her parents feel about him..."

"They can't stand him being with her. I don't know why, but Mr. and Mrs. Farron love me, and I'm not from the fucking viper's nest!"

"Something tells me that she's staying with him to protect you, and even Vanille...I wish I knew as much as you, Fang..."

"Me too, Faris. Me too..." Fang ends the chat with Faris, noting that they have to get to their next class, which they have together, but with only Snow (as Lightning had enough credits and could leave school early on some days) - Independent Living. Their conversation left the brunette in better spirits but also created a side to her that became beyond protective to those she gave a damn about, which Lightning was now on the list that Fang gave a damn about, which Vanille and Faris were already on that list.

Fang's intuition would prove her right in time.

XXX

"Chill out Snow, we'll be home before you know it!" Lightning yells at her boyfriend as she drives them to the house she (and Serah) live with her parents, Sonia and Kain Farron, two of the best known jewelers the planet knows. They have the strictest guidelines for what jewels they'll accept, which only taking in the such from blood free areas was among them - if someone worked to near death to discover a diamond, they would refuse it. Sonia and Kain Farron had respect from people all over the world - those from the clans in Gran Pulse were among their favourite customers, and Fang was a daughter to them, for they felt that the brunette was a better match for the older Farron than Snow. How they were able to tell... one can say that they have an excellent judgment of character and can sense Snow's bullshit antics better than anyone else. They also knew Snow was a part of the gang known as NORA - No Obligations, Rules or Authority - which was ran by an individual only known as Exdeath. Oddly enough, Lightning's parents were at work, but Serah was home, for reasons unknown. The instant she made eye contact with Snow upon him and Lightning entering the Farron household, sparks flew as quick as Lightning's namesake, which Lightning surprisingly didn't catch onto although the oaf did. Snow sneaked a wink in Serah's direction, just before returning his attention to Lightning, who was already frustrated with the unspoken meeting between Serah and Snow.

 _I want to make Snow mine...but he's with sis...damn it...and I don't know if Mercury is happy with me anymore, as he's been a drag to be with lately..._ the younger Farron thought to herself while Lightning and Snow have a serious chat, likely about the older Farron possibly moving to Tycoon after finishing up the six month basic training course at the Guardian Corps base near Bodhum, since she starts boot camp two months after graduating from Bodhum High. Snow brought up the topic of marriage, which Lightning was very hesitant about, mainly due to being so young and that she wanted to wait until things got more stable before even thinking about getting married. The argument Lightning and Snow had ended with Lightning saying that she'll think about eloping after high school graduation, which Snow wasn't happy with her putting any thought into it any longer. In a move that's very unlike Serah, the younger Farron devises a plan on her own accord, unknown to anyone else, to break up Lightning and Snow for good so that she can have the fucking oaf to herself...but she had to break up with her boyfriend Mercury first, a feat that will prove to be more difficult than she would ever imagine for herself, more so for her older sister, whose heart would be broken by this, something that's happened before, which Fang and Faris surprisingly knew about.

Little did Lightning know that Serah and Snow would both betray her, trust and all, sooner than she expected - all because of that unspoken meeting between Serah and Snow, setting the stage for the Farron family to be completely torn apart and the older Farron making a series of choices that would test everything she ever knew about the people around her - but also set her free in the least expected way possible. It would also take Lightning in a direction that would lead her to going to the last place she thought she would be, but it would be the best thing to happen to her in time - which involved Oerba Yun Fang, the one person who has had a crush on Claire "Lightning" Farron since they first met. Snow would do everything he can to make Lightning's life nothing but a living hell, but it would be Fang, Vanille and Faris that would spoil Snow's plans to ruin Lightning - with help from an unexpected source in time.

What is needed now - more than ever before - is time. They also needed patience, and the right people to enter their lives to help out in a situation like this, for it is one that has the potential to end lives if one was careless enough to risk it. Oerba Yun Fang would do anything to see Claire "Lightning" Farron smile for the first time since they met a few years ago. Lightning, in Fang's heart, was meant to be with the brunette, which everyone else that is not Snow Villiers agreed on. Faris, Vanille, Hope and his new girlfriend Lenna (who Faris personally gave Hope the okay to date), all felt that Fang was the best person to be with Lightning. Lightning and Fang are destined to be soul mates for each other.

For the time being, Fang had to be patient.

To Be Continued...

A/N #2: In Chapter 1-B, Serah and Snow do the unthinkable, which most of the world catches on social media, breaking Lightning's heart. What will Lightning do once she finds out what Serah and Snow did?


	3. Chapter 1-B

A/N: Snow and Serah make a choice to record video of their deeds live on social media, which Lightning catches them in the act. Little do they know that others know what they're doing, and the results tear the Farron family apart. What will Lightning's next move be after she and Snow break up, and how will Snow react once he becomes a single man? Warnings for language and smut plus angst! Setzer makes his debut as Sazh's pilot mate! Also, Kefka makes his debut at the end, to set up Chapter 2-A.

Ever since graduating from Bodhum High, Fang and Faris found a 3-bedroom apartment for themselves and Lenna, who is entering her final year Bodhum High and found part time work. The older teens found stable and full time work to hold them over until Hope and Vanille graduate, as the small group all plan on moving to Gran Pulse once the latter two graduate from high school and Hope files the paperwork to denounce his Cocoon born citizenship, which Nora and Bart gave him their full blessing on, making Lenna the happiest teen on the planet. Vanille and Hope visited the place whenever they were able to, making suggestions to make the apartment spacious yet homey to live in. To Fang's surprise, both couples were going at a slow pace, knowing they have more time to think things through, something that Lightning inspired them to do after finding out that she won't marry Snow until she has at least a few years at the Guardian Corps to her belt. It was Lightning's decision that made Fang happy about their friendship - Lightning didn't want to rush things, despite Snow's insistence. It was this that inspired Fang to be patient with her best friend and crush, knowing that things would turn out for the best if it's not rushed.

Speaking of Lightning, she made the most of her time before starting boot camp for the Guardian Corps by either working or hanging out with Fang and/or Faris whenever they had a day off from their jobs. Both Fang and Faris have become increasingly worried about their dear friend, as things with that fucking oaf have taken an interesting turn, to put it nicely. Lightning mentions that Snow is taking things Lightning's been telling him into serious consideration, noting that they're still young and have several years ahead of the. What none of them know is that Snow is planning something behind Lightning's back, which involves Serah - and no one knows a damn thing about it. During the final gathering of friends before Lightning starts boot camp, it would be Faris, Fang, Vanille, Lenna and Hope that all take note on how uneasy Lightning has been lately, but all wisely decide not to make a scene about this, for they fear that it would push the older Farron away from them if they say anything about it. Sazh, someone who Vanille knows and trusts, chose to not get involved but told the redhead to contact him if shit hits the fan, which she, and Fang as well, immediately agree to. Sonia and Kain Farron are Sazh's closest friends, as they helped him after his wife died of illness a few years back.

Lightning, feeling tired after spending her final day at that summer job, let the group know that she was heading home - although she's fully packed up and ready to go, she had a few things to take care of, which Faris had a feeling that it involved Snow, why she was feeling uneasy as of late, even in the company of close yet caring friends. Fang walked the older Farron to her car, which was the only thing that put Lightning at ease - her best friend being chivalrous and caring, as the older Farron assured Fang that she will notify here upon arrival to the Farron estate. As Fang stares at her crush heading home, Faris was becoming uneasy herself, as the coral haired teen had a bad feeling that Lightning will walk into something that would break her heart into pieces - and it would be because of Snow Villiers and Serah Farron, Lightning's only and younger sister. Upon seeing this look, both Fang and Vanille shared a look of concern: not only at Faris due to her being worried about the older Farron, which those closest to Lightning have been beyond worried as of late, but also at Fang, the one person who still has that crush on Lightning, but can't do a damn thing about it for the time being. _Please be careful getting home, my Sunshine,_ Fang thought to herself.

Faris' uneasy feeling would become reality.

XXX

Although Lightning would normally speed her arse off getting home from anywhere - work, hanging with friends or school - but due to being more tired than usual, she took her time getting home, taking the scenic route instead, for more than one reason. Ever since that incident at the Farron estate, Lightning's been on edge, and for very good reason: she couldn't shake off the feeling that Snow is seeing or having sex with Serah behind her back, which Serah is known to have touched herself and moaning Snow's name while doing so. Oddly enough, Lightning was able to get audio of the such, which Faris and Fang were horrified and pissed off by what Serah's been doing. Despite their nagging, Lightning wouldn't break up with Snow over that matter, saying that she has to catch him in the act of fucking Serah before doing anything else. Faris and Fang were irate at the older Farron at first for this, but after Vanille's explanation of why Lightning's not rushing the decision, they agreed with the older Farron, knowing that one action doesn't always equate to what's going on. They would have to hear it from the older Farron herself if it came to that. Upon arrival at the Farron estate, it was two people moaning that Lightning was barely able to hear at first.

Taking note of the driveway, Lightning noticed that her parents' car wasn't there - Sonia and Kain were still at work. What she DID take note of was the motorcycle parked across the street, which she knew was Snow's. Getting closer to the front door, she was starting to make out Snow's phone, and the way it was set up, as if he's filming a video or trying to film a video. Her heart racing faster than ever with worry and fear, her gut was telling her that if it's Snow fucking Serah, then she needs to get her stuff and get somewhere safe until she has to report to boot camp. _Snow, if I catch you fucking Serah on that couch, just know that we're through as a couple. Have a fucking nice life without me, as Fang and Faris were right about you, you fucking idiot. Serah… just know that if you are fucking Snow when I get in - congrats, he's all yours. Do know that you're breaking Mercury's heart by doing this shit behind my back! You and Snow deserve each other..._ Lightning angrily thought to herself on the matter, doing her absolute best to keep her emotions in check despite everything that's been going on in her life, especially when she starts boot came in less than 72 hours.

After entering the Farron estate, Lightning would be given the horror of her life - Snow was, in fact, having sex with Serah, and by what Lightning was able to catch, Snow was filming this live on his Instagram account, as the pair having sex not being aware of the hateful comments sent to the feed, including ones from _BahamutsLady59_ , _ShadowHunterNoel_ , _SeeressYeul_ , _MisterMercury_ and _TycoonPirate_ , all of them saying that they hate Serah and Snow for what they're doing and they hope that everything bad happens to them for the rest of their lives. A particular comment by _MisterMercury_ said that he and Serah are done, plus _PinkThunder57_ deserves better than _ThunderGiant67_ , using an emoticon depicting one who angry and hurt over what they have seen in that video. The very comments that Serah would never see, but Snow will once it's all said and done, effectively breaking Lightning's heart by their deeds.

At a loss of words, Lightning goes to her room, get her stuff and get to Sazh's place for safety.

What Lightning doesn't know was that Fang and Faris were watching with disgust.

XXX

Snow secretly had a crush on Serah and for an unknown amount of time, but also had feelings for the older Farron as well, and the older Farron had no clue about the crush Snow has on Serah. After a mind blowing make out session with the younger Farron, he felt his member getting harder by the way Serah was kissing him, with passion and lust, wanting him all to herself. It didn't take long for the oaf to undo his belt as well as the button and zipper to his jeans, so that the younger pinkette can have way by putting him in her mouth. Being more adventurous and sexually active than Lightning, Serah didn't hesitate to go down on Snow, bringing him pleasure the way he desired. Upon careful notice, Snow saw that Serah didn't wear any panties, which he used two fingers of his left hand to pump in and out of her core while fondling one of her breasts or making sure her hair wasn't in the way while she gave him head, something Lightning refused to do. It took a few minutes for Snow to climax in Serah's mouth, but he remained hard as the younger Farron took off her skirt, revealing her moist, wet and ready core for the oaf to fuck into oblivion, which Snow decided to eat her out before fucking her, something that Serah wanted more than anything else in the world.

Snow took advantage of this and ate Serah like she wanted. By some miracle, he knew where Serah liked it the best was rewarded with the sexiest moans he heard coming from Serah Farron. He wanted to make sure that she enjoyed every moment of this before he fucks her core like no one's business. It took a bit of time, but when Serah reached her orgasm, Snow made sure to catch every bit of her snatch so that her parents won't find out what they're doing behind Lightning's back. On cue, the oaf positions the tip of his member to Serah's entrance, which the tip played with her entrance for a few moments before Serah begged him to fuck her brains out, which he gladly obliged when he sheathed his lengthy member inside her aching but eager core, earning yet another sexy moan from Serah's lips. WIth the first few thrusts in and out of her, Serah had to really adjust to Snow's length and width that was pumping her to pieces, but when she got used to it, Serah took their tryst to another level by revealing her cleavage to Snow, who took turns sucking her breasts and hardening her nipples through his mouth, tongue and teeth. It was during this time that they were far too oblivious to Lightning walking in on them, as they were still doing the do until they both climaxed.

They also didn't see Lightning going back out of the house with all of her belongings in hand, as they were still having sex. It was a few hours later, with Snow STILL inside of Serah, that they had to stop what they were doing - Sonia and Kain arrived home, disgusted and horrified by what they saw: Serah and Snow having sex on their couch, as the giveaway clue being Serah's skirt being on the floor. Without delay, they kicked Snow out of their home and placed Serah on punishment for this deed, as they knew that Lightning went to Sazh's place as the older Farron herself let them know about what she walked in on when she got in from Fang and Faris' apartment. Sonia and Kain also gave Snow a letter from Lightning upon kicking him out of their household, with a warning that if he is in this area again, they will call the police on him. This was another reason why they detested him being Lightning's now ex-boyfriend.

The Farron Family will never be the same again.

XXX

Sazh and his close mate Setzer, a gambler turned pilot with a heart of gold, were given the shock of their lives upon seeing Claire "Lightning" Farron at Sazh's doorstep - heartbroken beyond belief. The two men were having a Guys' Night In, playing cards and making arrangements for the transport of those entering boot camp for the Guardian Corps before Lightning made herself known. Sazh knew what was going on yet wondered why Soldier Girl, his nickname for Lightning, refused to break up with Snow, although he didn't blame her for being hesitant in the past. In some ways, Sazh felt that Lightning was smart by being observant but wise, and he made sure that her parents knew that Lightning was at his place for a few days, which he also notified Vanille and Fang of what happened shortly after he contacted Sonia and Kain. Fortunately, Sazh had a room ready for the older Farron to crash at until she has to go to boot camp - which Setzer would be her transport to the location of said boot camp. It didn't take long for Lightning to fall asleep in the spare room - after everything that went on in one day, the only thing for the older Farron to do is get some rest.

Setzer took one look at Lightning's sleeping form and his heart went out to her. After Sazh briefed him on Lightning's current situation, the ex-gambler knew that Lightning needed a friend to help her through this that wasn't Fang or Faris. Oddly enough, he recalled that Sonia and Kain were able to come back from a holiday went wrong years ago because of Setzer's kindness and the words they told him, Sonia in particular, were still in his mind... _If you must make a choice as to who lives between us and our girls at any point, please make sure our daughters live. They are our future, as they will carry on the Farron name for us after we die. Please make sure they're safe and live a good, healthy life..._ He went to the other spare room so that he can write a note of encouragement to the older pinkette, as he was in a similar situation in the past as her current one. Setzer knew that Lightning doesn't see him as a romantic interest at all even though they've only met for the first time; the only thing he wanted was to be her friend, nothing else. After roughly 25 minutes of writing the note, he was able to put the finished note in one of her bags, and attached a friendship ring that Fang had given him a month ago. Seeing that note and ring would brighten Lightning's spirits up a good deal, but Setzer knew that Lightning's road to freedom from Snow won't be easy by any means, but the pilot would see it that she is from that fucking oaf at any cost, even if the cost is huge and impacted everyone that knows the older Farron. Setzer also knew about Fang's crush on Lightning, and would help the Oerban native on this particular mission when the time was right.

A friend of Lightning's is a friend of Setzer's.

XXX

"Lightning...you fucking bitch...can't believe you would dump me like this..." Snow angrily mused to himself, which Exdeath takes note of this. What Snow doesn't see is an individual next to his boss, who was highly amused by Snow being this pissed off at the way Lightning broke up with him, via a letter, as he felt that she was too chickenshit to break up with him in his face, even though she clearly caught him fucking her younger sister. Kefka Palazzo, who's standing next to Exdeath, approaches the oaf and suggest a plan of sorts to make the older Farron pay for being a coward to break up with Snow the way she did. It didn't take the NORA boss long to join in on their conversation, eventually coming up with a plan that would piss everyone off along with trying to break Fang's heart. Like Snow, Exdeath and Kefka are noted for being homophobic. In fact, they're more extreme about that than Snow is, which one can say Snow was influenced by Exdeath on the matter of homosexuality. It was Kefka during their planning that came up with an idea that would threaten to completely destroy the Farron Family for years to come, affecting more people all over the planet than expected.

Worst of all, Serah Farron was perfectly okay with whatever NORA was planning. After all, she agrees with the ideology NORA has to the letter, even though she was just dumped by Mercury after being caught having sex with Snow. To the younger Farron, she had an unhealthy attachment to Lightning, something no one but Snow knew about, and for reasons unknown. The plan was to kill Kain, Sonia and Claire "Lightning" Farron - but make their deaths look like an accident even though it wouldn't be an accident at all. It would take a few years of careful and thorough planning with the trio, and eventually more people in time, before their diabolical plan is executed to how they saw it fit.

What no one knows is that, somehow, Setzer somehow has knowledge of all this and lets Sazh in on the plan, and that Snow has either brainwashed Serah about this or Serah agrees with this but on her own will. It would be the ex-gambler that ends up making the most difficult decision of his life, knowing that someone is going to be heartbroken over the matter, regardless of what he chooses. In his heart, Setzer would make sure that Lightning would live - to the pilot, the older Farron deserves a better life - a life with Fang, who was truly meant to be with Lightning. Like Sazh, he felt that they were a perfect fit, that they complimented each other in ways that Snow never did.

Would Setzer be able to save the day?

Only time would tell.

A/N #2: In Chapter 2-A, Lightning and Snow are done as a couple, but Lightning's nightmares as a single woman go to dangerous levels when he refuses to let her go, although he's with Serah. How far will he go to make his point heard, and what will Fang do when she sees something horrific happen in front of her? Mercury, the original character, is _MisterMercury_ on Instagram.


	4. Chapter 2-A

A/N: Snow and Lightning are done as a couple, but Lightning's nightmares as a single woman go to dangerous levels because Snow refuses to let her go. Although he is now seeing Serah, how far will Snow go to make himself heard? With something horrific happening in front of her, how will Fang react to it and what will she do? Warnings on this part are for mentioned violence and alcohol use, plus original character deaths. With this part of Chapter 2, it will go through time jumps. In addition, Weiss and Yang are mentioned here but won't debut until 2-B.

Six months. Claire "Lightning" Farron successfully completed the boot camp to officially join the Guardian Corps, something that Kain himself was in as an infantryman years ago, before becoming a business owner, which he met Sonia on the field, as Sonia too was in the Guardian Corps, but as a medic who saved his life. Amodar was highly impressed with the older Farron throughout boot camp, which is very rare for any new recruit to be in the know of. The Colonel expressed interest in having Lightning be at the base near Palompolum for the first two years after her six month reprieve from boot camp, then have her transferred to the base near Tycoon in Gaia, who is in talks with Gran Pulse on becoming one giant continent and become Gran Gaia. Faris, Hope, Vanille, Lenna and Fang got every last update that the older Farron was able to give them, as Lightning didn't want to leave them in the dark. As for Sonia and Kain, the older Farron personally called them whenever she had a few moments to spare that coincided with her parents' schedule, which is how Serah and by extension Snow knew how the older Farron was doing in boot camp - in some cases, they knew what was going on to the very letter. It was Lightning's way to keep her parents in the loop but also provided as little info as possible to Serah, as they've noticed that the younger Farron and Snow have since become a couple, much to their annoyance, which strained the friendships Serah had with Vanille, Hope, Yeul and even Noel, the latter feeling remorseful for the older Farron, of all things.

Now that she is fully single due to her break up with that fucking oaf Snow, Lightning takes the time in boot camp to solely focus on herself as a person, not just following her parents' footsteps by joining the GC. Dating was completely out of the question for the older Farron; after what she went through with Snow, it was the best choice for the Lightning to take, so that she can focus on developing as a person and, in time, meet/date new people. It didn't take long for Sonia and Kain to see how being in the GC so far has helped improve the older Farron's well being, but it did take some time for Fang and Faris to see what the older Farron's parents saw: a new and improved Claire "Lightning" Farron, a woman they are proud to know. The pinkette finished the boot camp at the top for all females, and in the Top 5 overall, something that Kain was proud of as, like Lightning, he finished in the Top 5 overall, Top 3 for men. When it came to invitations to see Lightning graduate from boot camp, both Sonia and Kain would make it, as would Fang and Faris. Due to studies, Hope, Vanille and Lenna stayed behind in Bodhum. As for Serah, she just didn't feel like going, as she was far too busy having sex or hanging out with Snow to give a shit about her older sister graduating from the GC boot camp. Although she was very secretly disappointed by this, Lightning also wasn't surprised about Serah not coming.

Upon arrival to the venue for the graduation, it was Fang and Faris who were the first to greet their dear friend. Upon seeing her parents while hugging Faris and Fang, Lightning motioned for Sonia and Kain to join them in a happy reunion of sorts. Everyone congratulated the older Farron on completing boot camp, her father and Fang being the most proud of the group. "Claire...like father, like daughter, what else can I say? Congrats, kiddo!" Kain whispered into Lightning's ear, causing the group to hug once more upon seeing happy tears fall down Lightning's face. It would be Fang that continues the praise for the older Farron. "Ya did it, Sunshine - kicked arse and took names in boot camp. Now that arsehole is out of your life, you can work on other things, meet new people like you have been doing...and maybe fit me into your schedule?", the brunette said in a joking matter, causing Faris and Sonia to laugh, for they knew that the Oerban native was known for making joking comments like this to cheer Lightning up when it was needed the most. After the ceremony was over with - and Faris made sure to record video of this for Mercury, who remained friends with Lightning and the older Farrons, along with Fang, Vanille, Lenna and Hope; the older Tycoon native personally made sure that he didn't miss out on the ceremony, as a family emergency kept him from attending it at all. To him, Lightning is a real friend plus a good person, and worthy to be his friend for a lifetime.

It was after the event that Sonia and Kain would take Fang and Faris to the side so that they can give the younger lasses some important documentation - to be more precise, a copy of the will should anything happen to them. The younger lasses looked at the older Farrons with bewilderment and worry, which they only told them that they wanted all to be prepared in case anything happens to them, which Lightning was already given her copy of the such. Fang and Faris had to have a private chat, so that they can process everything, including the contents of that will. Upon looking at it, Faris couldn't help but shake her head. "This is odd, Snaggles. According to this, that bitch Serah keeps the house. If anything, Lightning should have the damn thing!", the Tycoon native expressed to the brunette in frustration, although Fang was deep in thought about the situation for a bit longer than usual before saying anything. "Faris, as much as I don't want to say this but Sunshine doesn't want the house. You'd lose your shit at how many times Light said that she doesn't want the house - she'd rather choke on her vomit then die than live at that damn house. I don't blame her", Fang responded, causing the coral haired teen to really reevaluate her previous train of thought. After a few minutes to think it over, Faris realised that Fang is right, as Fang and Faris are both included in the will as well, inheriting varying but valuable items from Sonia and Kain Farron, which Setzer has in safekeeping.

Sadly, this event would be the very last one Sonia and Kain Farron would experience with Lightning, Fang and Faris alive.

XXX

Vanille, Hope and Yeul have a few classes together, along with the same lunch period with Noel, in their final year of high school together. The four teens talk about varying school stuff along with Vanille's relationship with Faris along with Hope's relationship with Lenna, which Hope reveals that Lenna started taking university courses to help get ahead when she moves back to Tycoon, and he'll be moving with her shortly after graduation, since the paperwork voiding his Cocoon born citizenship goes into effect five weeks after Lenna moves out of Cocoon. Faris and Fang, according to Vanille, also have been taking university courses with Lenna, but for one semester longer while keeping their respective jobs, for the same reasons that Lenna is with her university courses - to get ahead in their studies so that they can have a head start in their career of choice: Fang being a Huntress, Faris in a male dominated field of business management. It was during this conversation that Yeul and Noel find out that Lightning will be in Cocoon for two years more before moving to the GC base near Tycoon due to Amodar's recommendations, but it was Fang who revealed something odd that she and Faris got at Lightning's graduation from boot camp: a copy of the will from Sonia and Kain Farron, and who will inherit what from the older Farron couple.

Everyone but Noel scratched their heads at what they were told, yet Noel offered an opinion with wisdom beyond his years. "It makes sense that Serah gets the house. Think of it as the Karma Train doing its job. Being a homeowner is serious and tough work. Since Serah and Snow are couple, and that oaf is on the wrong side of the law, there's a chance they won't be able to keep the home. Lightning inheriting her dad's beloved gunblade and the shield with the family crest of her mom's family, which is what Light wanted in the first place, that makes it more worth it to Light to have that as opposed to the house. Fang, that's odd that they're giving you varying diamonds from their shop; Faris, and I can't believe this is coming from my mouth, but you getting their ships that are in Tycoon is the best move in my opinion. Finally - Vanille, tell Snaggles to find a way to snag her woman.", Noel finishes his thought, causing the group around him to laugh their arses off, knowing that Lightning and Fang will be a couple at some point in time. Yeul expressed her joy when learning that Vanille and Faris, plus Lenna and Hope, are taking their time as a couple, because if they detested anything, it's rushing things in a relationship, for they all have seen how bad Lightning and Snow were when they were a couple.

Little do they know that Lightning's not free from Snow, all because of that fucking oaf.

XXX

 **Bodhum, 2.5 Years after Lightning's graduation from GC Boot Camp**

Serah and Snow, still going strong as a couple, have lunch together at a café near the University of Bodhum, one of the best schools in the continent of Cocoon. For reasons unknown, Sonia and Kain didn't pay a dime for Serah's education, which the younger Farron was studying to become a teacher. What they did know that most of it was from the scholarships Serah won for her performance, yet they couldn't shake off the feeling that Snow was paying the rest of it by illegal means. It was during this particular lunch date that the younger couple talk about marriage - more specifically, venues. It was a month ago that Snow popped the question to the younger Farron, which Serah immediately said yes to the proposal, effectively making sure that Lightning won't make it to the altar with the oaf. While talking about varying things, Lightning herself was among the topics they're talking about, it was Snow who announces that he wants things to be civil between them, as he's been trying to get in touch with her since she moved to the GC Base in Palumpolum, which she now has his number blocked. It was Serah who reveals that Sonia and Kain don't tell her much about the older Farron outside the info Serah should know, and that she overheard Sonia telling Fang about Lightning preparing to move to another GC Base, but this time it being in Tycoon on the Gaia side of the continent that Gaia and Gran Pulse share, which is in the process of being renamed Gran Gaia as the two continents are now one continent. Snow and Serah would part ways for the day a few minutes later, knowing that Serah has class in less than 45 minutes and Snow didn't want her to be late for class like she nearly was the last time.

Later on in the day, Snow makes a trip to the local bar near his apartment in Bodhum after dropping Serah off at the Farron estate, to get shit faced once again. Lebreau, bless her soul, had to hear Snow's bitching about how Lightning refuses to talk to him for the umpteenth time, for the same reason as usual: he's dating Serah, her younger sister. Unlike Fang and Faris, Lebreau wisely kept herself out of that mess although it was this particular night that she caught a particular piece of information from Snow, and it didn't sound good by any means. Unlike before, the bartender kept an recorder close to her but where Snow couldn't see to record iffy info like the tidbit that she found out, that someone was going to kill both Sonia and Kain, but make it look like an accident. Lightning was going to die by Snow's hands as well, according to what Lebreau overheard. However, she would have trouble getting this over to the Bodhum Police Department, as in recent times, the BPD has been under fire for partnering up with NORA under the decision making from Galenth Dysley, making one like Lebreau becoming more wary of the BPD lately, which has gotten the attention of a city-state in the island continent of Remnant, Atlas to be exact, over varying policies that the Atlas government found beyond appealing, considering that Weiss Schnee, the former heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, denounced her Atlas born citizenship in order to move to what is now known as Gran Gaia to be with her fiancée, Yang Xiao Long, with Atlas effectively becoming independent from Remnant rule.

Lebreau hopes that Lightning will survive what she won't see coming.

 **Guardian Corps Base, Palumpolum,** **2.5 Years after Lightning's graduation from GC Boot Camp**

"Mom...Dad...I can't believe that I'm moving to another continent in six months. It's scary but exciting to be in a new land...I know, I'll keep in touch with you, Sazh and Setzer. I love you, bye..." Lightning ends the phone conversation with her parents, who are nervous for their older daughter but also proud of her for taking an assignment in a different continent at the same time. Setzer, being the loyal family friend to the Farron Family along with Sazh, was taking his time getting whatever belongings the older Farron had ready so that her move to the GC base near Tycoon wouldn't be problematic. For the six months Lightning has remaining on Cocoon, she knew that she'd have to find a way to make the most of that time, since she refuses to reside in the Farron estate, as the nightmares she's been having regarding her ex-boyfriend Snow have emerged and was beginning to affect her life in the GC, and not in a good way. Rygdea, who is familiar with Lightning's situation with Snow, was pushing for the older Farron's transfer to Tycoon to be much sooner than what Amodar suggested, as he was looking out for the pinkette's safety, just like what Setzer, Sazh and Lightning's parents wanted. Because Dysley was being a douche bag, Lightning was forced to stay put in Palumpolum for the time Amodar suggested, pissing more people off than not. _I hope this makes Serah realise that she can't keep me on her fucking leash. If anything, I'm glad that she doesn't have as many friends now as she did in the past_ , Lightning mused to herself upon getting ready to crash at Setzer's new home, which had a room created just for the older Farron to stay in until she moves to Tycoon.

"You're my friend, Light, just like Sonia and Kain are my friends...that is, if you're wondering why you're staying here...friends help each other," Setzer said before Lightning could ask why she's at his home. It was this response that made the older Farron more grateful than ever for the ex-gambler and his heart of gold, being there when Sonia and Kain could not. It didn't take long for the two friends to get into a routine, with the pilot having a dog that absolutely adored the older Farron, a girl pit bull called Terra, a close mate Setzer lost to the hands of Kefka a year before he met Sonia and Kain. Over the next three months, things seemingly got better for the pinkette - until a random text message from Snow, who somehow changed his number, got her attention. _Damn it, why won't he go the fuck away?! What part of 'we're over' does Snow NOT get? That fucking bastard..._ Lightning angrily mused to herself, her facial expression catching Setzer's attention. It was Setzer who is taking careful note of how the older Farron REALLY is doing, and she wasn't doing as good as she's been saying to those she cared about, but couldn't blame her for being this way - Lightning had to find a way to protect those she cared about from Snow somehow, and if lying about it helped matters, then so be it - it was as if the pinkette was putting her life on the line for everyone else, putting the planet on her shoulders so to speak. The pilot made a secret call to the Farron estate and was able to get a hold of Sonia so that he can express his concerns about what's really been going on, which Sonia confessed that Kain's been experiencing similar issues with Snow, and she too is worried.

Without delay, Setzer and Lightning make a trip back to Bodhum, but only for one month, so that she can see her parents for the last time before moving to Tycoon. Oddly enough, when the pair arrive at the Bodhum Airport, Fang was there as well, as she was spending one year at the University of Bodhum as part of her major from the University of Oerba-Tycoon, Criminal Justice, focusing on Animals and Forestry. "Isn't this a surprise, Sunshine...didn't expect to see you here. How is everything, Setzer?" Fang asked the pilot, who along with Lightning, were tight lipped about the real reason of their visit, as the older Farron didn't have to be in Tycoon for two months. Setzer did let the Oerban native know that they are doing okay for the most part, which the pilot will fill the brunette in on more in private when he was able to, something that caused Fang to become increasingly concerned for her best friend. After agreeing to meet with Setzer in private in three days, Fang makes the trip to the Estheim residence to start the abroad studies portion of her major, which was needed for her to become a successful huntress in all of Gran Gaia, where Lightning wanted to move to more than anything else in the world, as Amodar was very recently transferred to the GC base a hour outside of Neo Oerba, which the Yun and Dia clans were okay with this name change. _I really hope everything is okay, Sunshine..._ Fang worriedly mused to herself, after thoroughly taking in what Setzer told her.

A secret premonition Fang's had for some time would soon be reality.

XXX

At Bodhum Café, Sonia and Kain have a quiet lunch date together. For a couple who's been married for so many years and still going strong with the fortune they've worked to keep, it's no wonder why Fang aspires to have a relationship like that with Lightning one day, should the older Farron agree to go out with her if the brunette ever has the courage to ask her out on one. It's been four days since Fang's chance run-in with Lightning and Setzer, although the brunette and the pinkette have been keeping in touch with each other non-stop since Lightning became a part of the GC. With the older Farron having JUST been promoted to the rank of Sergeant, Fang wanted to celebrate this with her best friend and Setzer at the café but in a section away from Lightning's parents, as a class conflict prevented Faris from being able to visit Cocoon to help celebrate, which Lightning understood how Faris couldn't come along, as she was in touch with the Tycoon native over the matter. The fact that Hope is doing well in a new land made the older Farron's day, knowing that he made the right choice for himself as well as Lenna, as their relationship got much stronger in Gran Gaia than it was when they were in Cocoon. It was a lunch that Setzer, being the gentleman, insisted on paying for even though Lightning made more than enough money to pay for the three of them, which Fang and Lightning are eternally grateful for. Out of the corner of Setzer's left eye, he spotted Sonia and Kain leaving the café in order to head back to their store to resume sales for the day, which was busy as usual.

The pilot excused himself for the day, knowing that he had to get back home and tend to Terra, but made sure that Lightning had a way back to his home as he left her enough gil to get a cab home, as he felt that the two friends should catch up with each other, as they've been apart for three years. It was only a few minutes later that an odd but very loud sound got the attention of the entire café. At the speed of Lightning's namesake, the older Farron and Fang rushed out of the establishment and both women were beyond horrified with what they saw. The first thing they saw was Setzer being frozen like a statue. A few feet ahead of him was Kain Farron's car, partially ridden with bullet holes. Inside the car had the bodies of Kain and Sonia Farron, two people who were loved and respected by people all over the world, Setzer included. They were shot to death, and the pilot had to make the emergency call to the employee at the shop to close the store for the day, relaying what had happened at Bodhum Café. Fang could only comfort her best friend throughout this ordeal the older Farron was going through, the brunette couldn't believe that someone had the audacity to murder two people who were well liked worldwide. Setzer had to go to the business, after finding the correct keys to the Farron Family business (after convincing the BPD to let him have said keys), to help close the shop for the day, and then make an announcement that the business would be closed for awhile, stating the circumstances.

 _Why would someone kill Mr. and Mrs. Farron? What did they do to deserve this? The Matron at the orphanage in Oerba loved them. Setzer is a dear friend of the family. Faris was inspired by them, Sazh too. Even the Estheims liked them. Who would do this to them? Why hurt my Sunshine like this?!_ Fang mused to herself, beyond speechless for what she saw in front of her. Lightning was too distraught to say a damn word. Her parents are gone, by the cowardice of another. After an unknown amount of time, Lightning had to get going, saying that she needs to get back to Setzer's place before heading to the BPD Station to answer questions about her parents, which to the BPD, any family member of the slain needed to be asked questions so the investigation can go in the right direction. It was after some convincing that Fang let her best friend get going so that things wouldn't be delayed any further - but the older Farron would never make it home. Exactly 15 minutes after Lightning left Bodhum Café to head back to Setzer's place, she walked to the intersection where the cab would be to pick her up so that she can make it home. Upon crossing the street, a car that was clearly speeding ran through a red light, striking the older Farron in a matter that is capable of killing her right there, on the spot. Worst of all, Fang was right there to see the entire incident happen. Seeing Lightning's body laying on that intersection, Fang fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. _My best friend, who would do this to her? Why did they do this to my Sunshine?!_ Fang mused to herself once again, but this time, it was in despair.

Taking note of Fang's current emotional state, Sazh, who happened to be at the Bodhum Café with his son Dajh at the same time everything happened, comforted the brunette, taking note in everything that happened, which the pilot immediately called Setzer to inform him of a key update at the café, worrying the ex-gambler to no end. "Setzer, this is Sazh...Soldier Girl just got hit by a car, and she may not make it..." was all Sazh said over the phone that inspired the other pilot into contacting the BPD, and provided the new info. Sazh told everything he knew to the BPD on the scene, that he suspects that Snow had a role in what happened and wanted to make it all look like an accident. Fang, after getting herself together, was able to confirm what Sazh said, and added that and old friend of hers, Lebreau, has an audio clip of what Snow said at the bar during his drunken state, which the officers there, one of them being Cid Raines, a lad Sazh respects, take all the info and head to the bar where Lebreau works at. Sazh and Dajh, after a while longer at the scene, parted ways from a heartbroken Fang, telling her to call them with any updates she gets, something that Fang immediately agrees to, for Lightning's sake as well as their own. Lightning is Fang's heart, her world. Good to his end of the agreement, Sazh gets a hold of Faris, Hope, Lenna, Vanille, Yeul and Noel in Gran Gaia to inform them of the terrible news in Bodhum.

It was, very surprisingly, Lenna, who provided a key piece of information to help get justice for Kain, Sonia and Claire "Lightning" Farron: a digital copy of the photograph of the car that was likely used to strike Lightning, as Snow has had that car for years. Fang spotted the tire marks left at the scene and compared it to the photo; it was because of that photo that it placed Snow at the scene of a hideous crime. Moments later, Fang was still too wrapped in her thoughts about her best friend to notice two paramedics that were tending to Lightning's current state. One was an elderly lad with a gentle, nurturing yet fatherly set of hands, while the other was much younger, female and kept calling the other paramedic "Grandpa" while making sure that Lightning's chances to survive improve. Fang ran up to the pair and begged them to allow her to accompany Lightning to the hospital, saying that the older Farron has no real family left (which was stretching it to say the least), as the pair, after looking at how distraught Fang was, agreed to allow her accompany them, as they took note on how much the older Farron meant to the Oerban native. "You'll be okay, Sunshine. Please be okay...I love you..." Fang whispered to her best friend, followed by the most gentle kiss on the older Farron's forehead, with a prayer made to Lady Luck to allow Lightning to survive something like this. "We're going to do what we can to make sure she pulls through, Ms. Fang - you have our word..." the younger paramedic assured, with Fang hoping that those words would ring true.

It is now a race against time, to save Claire "Lightning" Farron's life - as to everything else, nothing will ever be the same again for anyone. Snow would eventually be caught and sent to jail, Serah would have to make a very difficult choice regarding her studies, while Fang and Lightning would eventually meet three people that would change their lives somehow.

 _If Lightning survives..._ both paramedics muse to themselves.

The hope in their hearts would determine everything.

To Be Continued

A/N #2: In 2-B, Fang is distraught to see Lightning fighting for her life - until an unexpected visit from a couple and a close friend of theirs, all from Remnant, ensures that Lightning will make a full recovery. Later on, the older Farron makes a major discovery when she goes on a few blind dates. How will this change things, and will it change everything Fang knew about Lightning?


	5. Chapter 2-B

A/N: Fang is distraught to see Lightning fighting for her life after what Snow did – only for her to get some encouragement from a couple from Remnant to help ensure Lightning fully recovers. Yang, Weiss and Jaune from RWBY make their debut along with Galuf and Krile, the two unnamed paramedics from 2-A AND Bartz plus Dorgann. The older Farron makes a major realisation regarding her sexuality through a few blind dates she has later on. Once Fang finds out, how will it change everything she knew about Lightning? In this piece, Yang is from the recent volumes, prosthetic arm and with PTSD. Age wise, Jaune, Yang and Weiss are the same as Fang and Lightning. There are warnings here for language and violence.

Three weeks. It's been that long since Lightning was admitted to Bodhum Hospital, fighting for her life since Snow had hit her with his car, nearly killing her. As Fang is the only person with any connection to her, it was the brunette who did everything she could to be by Lightning's side while excel with her studies at the same time, which was tougher than anyone imagined. Vanille, Faris, Lenna and Hope couldn't do much to help in the situation as they're in another continent. As for Serah, the only thing she was doing is preparing Snow's bail and living arrangements that depended on what sentence he got from the Cavalry. With no one to really check on her since Sazh was always on the go, and Setzer had the Farron Jewelers business to run, the older Farron was going through this alone. Fortunately for Fang, the staff at university knew what was going on and allowed her to finish her coursework at home so that she can be by Lightning's side. It was, in reality, the only thing that kept Fang sane in the midst of all this. The funeral for Kain and Sonia Farron was the most heartbreaking one the continent of Cocoon has ever seen, and the fact that Lightning is fighting for her life made it all worse. Still at the hospital, fighting for her life, to survive, Lightning lays on her bed, not making much improvement in her overall well being, which was breaking Fang's world more by the minute...

 **Lightning's Mind**

 _"You're nothing more than a good for nothing bitch, Lightning!" Snow angrily yells at her as he beats the shit out of her for the umpteenth time, right in front of Sonia and Kain, both of whom tied up and looking on in horror, the only thing Exdeath allowed them to do standing nearby, while Kefka watches from a television screen in a nearby room, clearly pleased like no other that they're torturing the trio to death, just how Snow, and Serah by extension, wanted, so that they can get everything for themselves. The kicks and punches to the right spots - back, shoulders, elbows, limbs and face - along with the hideous line of "your arse will ALWAYS be mine, Lightning. That dyke Fang will want nothing to do with you after we're done with you" coming from Snow's own mouth. Deciding that the punishment for leaving him was good enough on Snow's terms, it was Exdeath who came up next. He freed Sonia and Kain from their confides, only for them to get into a kneeling position and ordering Snow to watch the older pair as he leaves momentarily to get something. Upon return, Exdeath has a bat with a decent amount of nails popping out of it, along with some barbed wire. Sadly, Lightning's eyes were swollen shut by Snow's beat down, so she couldn't see what was going on._

 _After making a short speech that the older Farron couldn't make out, Exdeath appeared in front of Sonia first, with the only sounds emerging from that point on were Kain screaming so loud as Exdeath smashed Sonia's head in, killing her after ten strikes, with Sonia's final words to the gang lord that "Fang will find you and do more than just cut your dick off you sick son of a bitch. You can suck my cock in hell!" With tears falling from Kain's eyes, seeing the now dead body of his beloved wife, he became more than irate, but directed his words to Snow, the one imbecile who ruined everything for the Farron family. "Snow, I don't know if I can ever call you human after this, you vile piece of shit! You killed my world and hurt my precious angel Claire, made Serah into a monster. I hope Fang finds you then kills you after chopping off your dick then feeding it and your remains to Bahamut. I honestly don't know why I ever put up with you-" Kain begins but is permanently silenced when he's struck with the same bat as Sonia was, taking two more strikes to be killed than Sonia was. With that, Lightning was left at the location to die as the bodies of Kain and Sonia Farron, as the pinkette ran out of options and was ready to die._

 _Minutes pass, which Fang had a feeling that something was very wrong with Lightning and her parents, as they were supposed to have lunch together earlier in the day but Lightning never showed up. On instinct, Fang dialed up the Bodhum Police Department, headed by Cid Raines, a lad she can trust, along with Dorgann, a lad originally from Tycoon who was transferred to Bodhum to assist Cid with the transition with Cid's promotion, which Fang tells the dispatcher Bartz of her worries and the location of the NORA base, which Bartz wastes zero time and enlist the help of Galuf and Krile, the top paramedics Cocoon and Tycoon have, to the base, with Fang joining the grandfather/granddaughter duo in the search, along with the BPD. It didn't take long for the BPD to find the lifeless bodies of Kain and Sonia Farron, plus the very badly hurt Claire "Lightning" Farron nearby, in a state close to death. While the older Farrons were covered up and taken in one ambulance, Lightning was taken in the ambulance Fang, Krile and Galuf were in, all knowing that the pinkette had a very slight chance of surviving an ordeal like this. In the entire trip to Bodhum Hospital, Fang couldn't stop crying, for she was not only afraid of losing Lightning for good to Snow's hands, but the fact that she'll forever regret not telling the older Farron how she truly felt about her._

 _In a bold move at the hospital a few weeks later, Fang placed the most gentle kiss to Lightning's lips, hoping to give her best friend life once more, to give the older Farron a reason to live even though her parents are gone, to help provide a better future for her. It was two months later that Lightning would come back to the world of living, the face she sees being Fang's. "Hey, Snaggles..." Lightning greets her friend, having a small but sincere smile on her face, knowing who was waiting for her to come back to the world of living. Despite the water in her eyes, Fang returned the smile, knowing that her Sunshine will be okay after all. Although they don't say anything else, it was this eye contact they've made that said that everything will be okay._

 _All that had to happen was Lightning having some faith._

 **Bodhum Hospital, Two Months Later**

"Fang...? What are you doing here...?!" Lightning greeted her best friend upon finally recovering from her nearly being killed by Snow and his car. Being speechless, the only thing that the brunette could do upon seeing the older Farron FINALLY back with the world of the living was smile, with love and a vow of protection in her features, only reserved for those she gave a damn about. By a miracle, the Oerban native was thriving in her coursework and was slightly ahead of schedule with her classes. "Welcome back, Sunshine. We all missed you. Even the pooch says hi..." Fang responds, with Lightning chuckling at the fact that Bahamut, Faris and Vanille's beloved pit bull, knew who the older Farron was. _Ah, Bahamut, Faris and Vanille's dog, the one who is always smiling when Fang and I have Face Time with them,_ Lightning happily mused to herself, knowing that even a dog likes her. Fang is the happiest woman once again, for knowing that Lightning will be okay was what mattered to her the most, above everything else. As soon as she was able to, the Oerban native informed everyone she could on Instagram as _BahamutsLady59_ of Lightning's current condition, with the best response coming from _MisterMercury -_ a vow to help his friend whenever Fang physically could not, something that made Faris smile her best smile upon seeing it.

Throughout her time in Bodhum Hospital, Lightning couldn't help but wonder about so many things, knowing that her parents are now dead, Snow is serving a very surprisingly short jail sentence, although Exdeath and Kefka were both given the death penalty, and her childhood cat Bahamut, who died from old age six months before this clusterfuck...knowing that her relationship with Serah is heavily strained from all of this, how will it impact her life going forward...more importantly than this, how will Lightning move on in her life - will she ever find her happy ending, her one true love? All of this wearing her down like this, mentally impeding her recovery from a horrific ordeal, Lightning had little else choice but to deal with the best way she knew how - alone - except this time around, Fang made sure that she stayed around to give Lightning a helping hand in this, to show the older Farron that she's not alone in this, that Lightning has her and others who not only gave a damn about the older Farron, but also wanted her to make a full recovery from this. It is this war in her mind that seeming has no end in sight, that it will be a huge test on the relationships Lightning has with those who meant anything to her. Knowing that this has delayed her transfer to the Guardian Corps base near Tycoon, Lightning wonders how Fang will deal with their time apart, worrying her to no end.

A silver lining is coming Lightning's way.

 **Seven Months Later, Guardian Corps Base - Tycoon.**

Claire "Lightning" Farron wasn't herself at all. Not knowing anyone here outside Rygdea, with Fang being back in Neo Oerba and continuing her studies with Faris and the rest, she was constantly on edge, worrying the recruits along with the huntsmen/huntresses in training to no end. What they were told about the older Farron wasn't what they were dealing with at all, although it wasn't their fault as they weren't told of what Lightning had gone through less than a year before, how she nearly lost her life to her arsehole of an ex-boyfriend who won't let her go but is also seeing her younger sister. For Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee and Jaune Arc, their hearts went out to her. Yang and Weiss got engaged to be married very shortly before Atlas was granted permission to be a part of Cocoon, which the former heiress immediately applied to denounce her Atlas-born citizenship the day after she said yes to Yang's sweet but pun filled marriage proposal to be with her. Love is love, after all. In Jaune's case - he has seven sisters, all of whom he cared about and loved deeply. Once he heard through the grapevine about Snow Villiers, his blood boiled close to the speed of Lightning's namesake. _You broke her, Snow. How can you live the way you do after what you did, I'll never know..._ Jaune angrily mused to himself, knowing that he'll need Weiss and Yang's help in getting through to their instructor. Claire "Lightning" Farron is a good person in Jaune's eyes, and he knew that she deserved nothing but the best in life.

It took no time before the engaged couple caught on to his thoughts, knowing that he'll need all the help he can get to get through to Lightning, as after taking one look at the older Farron, Weiss saw herself in the Bodhum native and Yang was training with the Oerban native, but neither woman knowing much about Lightning's recent nightmares. Although she was physically okay, Lightning was a complete mess emotionally and mentally, with Rygdea being worried beyond belief, thinking that this is what Dysley wanted all along for the older Farron, as if the Cocoon "Patriarch" (Rygdea would pay money to see Dysley choke on his vomit before dying, according to everyone who knows him, especially Setzer) worked with Snow and NORA but no one knew about it. "Yang...can you stop doing that...Jaune and I need to get through to Lt. Farron - it seems like what we were told about isn't who we're dealing with at all, and Jaune doesn't know what to do..." Weiss quietly tells her fiancée, who was surprisingly horny but stopped her ministrations upon hearing the tone in Weiss' voice, knowing that the topic was VERY serious. It was Yang's response that gave them, plus Jaune, the inspiration and hope needed to have Lady Luck (Fang drilled that into Yang's head in their sparring sessions; the blonde who informed Fang about Lightning, worrying the brunette) bless them with the ability to help heal Lightning from the inside out. "I say we wait until tomorrow afternoon - Lt. Farron has an off day. Why not then?"

Weiss, Yang and Jaune head to the one place just outside the base that Lightning is known to be at, for the sole reason to mourn for her parents' deaths and to be alone. It was the only thing that kept her from going completely insane from everything she went through. For Yang, she lost most of her right arm to a lad by the name of Adam Taurus and the accident he caused back in Vale, resulting in the blonde dealing with a prosthetic ever since and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder on top of that, which she successfully sued him for, amongst other things. Yang knew what Lightning's going through on the inside. With Weiss, her mother was an alcoholic who drank herself to death, while her estranged father was an abusive bastard the former heiress is better off without, and a younger brother with a disgusting sister complex. The Atlas born lass said very little about her older sister, who is doing okay in Vacuo but that was a few years ago and that info could be outdated. She had no one but Yang, whose younger sister Ruby recently married her longtime girlfriend Blake Belladonna, an ex-member of the White Fang, partner group to NORA, who also is a faunus that turned her life around for the better and now runs the second Farron Jewelers location in Tycoon, upholding Kain and Sonia's values. As for Jaune - after losing his late girlfriend Phyrra to Cinder's actions in a sanctioned tournament, closed himself off from everyone.

With caution, the three individuals kindly asked Lightning if they could join her, with Yang and her library of puns helping soothe things over. After a minute to think it over, Lightning agreed to have them join her. Upon looking at each of them, she saw bits of herself in both her past and present state of being, something that frightened her to no end. Once introductions were done, they all had the chat Lightning desperately needed to have with anyone. Tears were shed, colourful language was said, but most of all, there were hugs and vows of reassurance between the four, with Lightning realising at long last that she's not alone. Like Fang, there's people that give a damn about her. Claire "Lightning" Farron was a person, one who meant something to the people who mattered; Yang, Weiss and Jaune become three new people on the list that Lightning gave a damn about, and on the same list that Fang gave a damn about. Guilty by association, as they say. The vow that was made: Lightning will make a full recovery, and Oerba Yun Fang and Rygdea will be the first to know about Lightning's mental and emotional recovery from the clusterfuck which Snow Villiers created for her and for himself in turn. _This will help heal us all, I'm more sure about it now,_ Jaune happily mused to himself with a smile of content plastered on his face, knowing that everything will be okay for all in the end of the tale.

Every week was a new achievement in Lightning's overall recovery from that incident in Bodhum: she was better with the recruits as well as the huntsmen/huntresses in training, both as an instructor and a person; she had weekly talks with Yang, Weiss and Jaune about their issues, with Lightning regaining control of her temper and a MUCH better handle on her anger issues, with Fang visiting the base every now and then to see how everyone was doing, especially Lightning, who found out that the Oerban native will take over as the instructor to the huntsmen and huntresses when they are all transferred to the Guardian Corps base in Neo Oerba in five years, giving something important for the older Farron to think about. About six months after that initial chat, Lightning was as close to her old self as she could, but this time around, she's far more cautious with people than ever before (thank you, Snow Villiers), something that Yang, Weiss and Jaune couldn't help but admire about their instructor, who they find out that despite being the same age as Lightning, she's been with the Guardian Corps longer than they have. Lightning, Yang, Weiss and Jaune would continue to have their weekly chats despite the older Farron being in a better state of being, knowing that any one of them could have a relapse of sorts down the line in time.

Things are starting to turn around for Lightning.

 **Three Years Later**

Claire "Lightning" Farron is a different woman nowadays. Having recently been promoted to Major, she's had more than enough down time to herself than ever before. Although she still talks to Yang, Weiss and Jaune at the base, they no longer report to her. Still having their weekly chats, but this time over lunch break, it is revealed by the older Farron herself that she's starting to try and land a date. Unlike in the past, the pinkette states that she's open to going on dates with women, as Snow wouldn't allow that to happen before. Hearing this had the other three smiling non stop, especially Jaune. Yang wished the older Farron the best of luck in her upcoming date with a lass known as Camille, who was smitten to even be on date with someone as good looking as Lightning is. It was during this particular chat that gave the pinkette the confidence to say what has been on her mind for so many years, ever since she was dating that fucking oaf! Jaune had a feeling that it was about her sexuality, while Yang knew what was coming. It was Weiss who had a smile of encouragement that was directed in Lightning's direction, for she not only knew what was on her mind but it was something that the former heiress has in common with the older Farron. "I don't know how Fang will react to this... but... I'm a lesbian. I am fully attracted to women. I never loved the Snow the way I would love someone like Fang if she was single..." Lightning begins her confession, knowing that the Oerban native is also a lesbian but doesn't know that Fang's had the same bad luck in relationships. It was Jaune who had something to say.

"Major... I'm proud of you for confiding in us about this. I'm sure that Fang will be the happiest person on the planet when she finds out about this..." Jaune starts, only for Weiss to chime in with thoughts of her own about this.

"Light, give it time before Fang will ask you to be her girlfriend. After all, she still has that crush on you..."

"Wait a minute, Weiss... Fang? My best friend for years, has a crush on me? And for that many years...?"

"Lightning Farron, you have no idea Xiao Long I've been meaning to tell you that Fang is in love with you!" Yang finishes the chat for them - not only because it was close to the end of their lunch break, but she also wanted to finish it with a pun, as per usual with the blonde. Lightning could only roll her eyes with this, along with a nearly inaudible 'Tch', while Jaune and Weiss had a laugh at the comment, knowing that Yang wanted to finish chats her way. It wouldn't be long before Fang finds out about her best friend's true sexuality, and when that happens, courtesy of Yang Xiao Long of all people, it fills Fang's heart with the hope that one day, she and Lightning will be a couple at long last, as the patience the Oerban native has had for so long was paying her dividends.

 _We'll be together one day, my Sunshine. I'll make you smile for every time Snow made you cry. I'll steal the kisses that Snow wants, and make you the happiest soul mate in the world. This is my promise to you, Claire,_ Fang happily mused to herself, knowing that Lady Luck smiled brightly down at the brunette, knowing that time will make things better for all in the end.

Fang would make good on her promise to Lightning.

In Chapter 3-A, Yang and Weiss set Lightning up on a blind date with Fang, who FINALLY confesses the feelings she's had for the older Farron since they first met as youths. Meanwhile in Bodhum, Snow is up to his sinister tricks once again. What will Faris do once she intercepts those plans?


	6. Chapter 3-A

A/N: Lightning is set up to go on a blind date by Yang and Weiss with Fang, who finally confesses her feelings she has had for the older Farron since they first met as youths (how this part will end). Back in Bodhum, Snow tries to do something sinister so that he can win Lightning back, but Faris has other plans for him as she catches on via Lebreau. Both parts of this chapter have the smallest time gap in the entire story (one year), and will add that this is the fluffiest chapter of the entire story outside the bits with Snow, I must add. 3-A starts three months after the end of 2-B (to cover Snow's antics in Bodhum), 3-B ending in 23 AF, when Lightning and Fang first start dating.

 **Guardian Corps Base - Tycoon, 22AF**

Claire "Lightning" Farron's dating life nowadays has been one rollercoaster of a ride. After being in a long-term but abusive relationship with Snow Villiers when she was in high school, the self-imposed break from dating opened her eyes to a self she was forced to hide from the rest of the world, and according to Setzer as well as Sazh, for her own safety. The fact that Fang was now the happiest woman in the world from hearing the news - first from Yang Xiao Long, complete with the puns, then the pinkette confirming what Yang had told the brunette - it gave Lightning the hope she desperately needed for so long, that she will have her happy ending with woman she wanted to be with since they first met, Oerba Yun Fang, at long last. However, it was deep inside Lightning's soul that told her not to make the same mistakes she did with Snow, as the pinkette knew that she had made her fair share of fuck ups when she was dating the oaf when they were in high school. After hearing from Rygdea via Amodar that Snow and Serah finally tied the knot in a secret and also private ceremony back in Bodhum, a part of Lightning was beyond relieved that Snow and Serah are finally married, yet another part of her felt that he's not done quite yet, clearly remembering what he had done to her back in Bodhum. For now, she puts her thoughts of doubt aside and focus on the present moment of time, the only thing that mattered to her. This new train of thinking is what moved Lightning forward in her life, how she got that rank of Major the way she did (with the help of Rygdea and Weiss, of all people) and how she was able to heal from the bullshit Snow had put her through when she was living in Bodhum with her family.

It's been two months since the confession of her true sexuality to Yang, Weiss and Jaune, which she confirmed to Fang the following week (that's when Lightning had the time to call Fang just to talk), and the Lightning that Fang remembered from high school was starting to show face once again, even though the older Farron still has to struggle with varying things and the emotions associated with it. Lightning and Fang switched horror stories from their most recent, but disastrous, dates with Jihl and Alyssa respectively, which cheered each other up. Due to the timing of the call, the conversation was cut short but the two long time friends agreed to talk again in three days, when Lightning was next able to call. Fang agreed to keep her up to speed on Vanille and Faris, who have been house hunting with their dog Bahamut as of late, since Vanille got her dream job with Faris' help and her own efforts, and the Tycoon native getting the building to run her own business of security, where she was the only female in that facility but the men she employed having the utmost respect for her and her style of running security _. Faris and Vanille are doing so well... I wouldn't be surprised if a marriage proposal comes soon with them, they've been a couple since forever. Just hearing about their success is giving me more motivation to end my Cocoon born citizenship... I should start the paperwork on that ASAP, so that Fang wouldn't have to worry about things involving me... maybe Hope can give me a hand with it? He had to fill it out to be with Lenna..._ Lightning mused to herself, happy to see that the younger Oerban native and Faris are taking the next steps in their relationship their way and on their own terms.

Speaking of the Tycoon native, Faris couldn't resist sending the older Farron a digital picture of her beloved pit bull, Bahamut, in a seated position but with a huge smile on his face, knowing that it would make Lightning smile. It was Vanille's idea to name their dog after Lightning's childhood cat, which Fang and Sonia agreed to the name as the cat, when he was alive, was attached to Lightning's hip, as she was his favourite human. It was on a Friday that, during their lunch break, that Yang, Weiss and Jaune saw the picture of Faris and Vanille's dog that brought a smile to Yang and Weiss' faces, as Bahamut the pit bull reminded the engaged couple of Yang's childhood dog, Zwei. It was at this moment in time that both Yang and Weiss formulate a plan to have Lightning go on a "blind date" with Oerba Yun Fang, knowing varying details about Fang's ongoing crush on the older Farron, now that they found out about Lightning's secret crush on the Oerban native. It was Weiss who got a surprising digital photo of Lightning that would help their plans: the photo came from Fang, of all people, and the photo was of a younger Lightning holding Bahamut the cat close to her as they fell asleep one night so long ago. It was during a sleepover Kain and Sonia allowed Lightning to have, as she and Fang had just become friends shortly before the photo was taken. Yang, upon seeing the photo, was five steps ahead of everyone as she was secretly planning the details of Lightning's date with Fang. Oddly enough, the only people who didn't know about this were Lightning, Jaune and Rygdea, although Rygdea made sure the financial bits of the date are covered.

The only question now was whether or not Lightning will agree to the blind date.

 **Bodhum, 22AF**

"Snow, you KNOW that Light won't come back to Bodhum at all, even whenever she's decided to leave the GC. She'd rather be near Fang in Neo Oerba than here, and close to us... if I had any insight to this, it's best that she stays with Fang. That way, your idiot arse STAYS out of jail! What would Kefka and Exdeath think if you go through with this, Snow?" Serah begs her husband to reconsider whatever he's planning, knowing that he follows through with whatever plan he has to get Claire "Lightning" Farron back in Bodhum for good, it'll mean that he violates his probation and his jail sentence will be four times as long and Snow will have to serve that sentence before being released to the free world once again, which the new sentence would be much longer than the one Snow was originally given by a judge who had wished that he sentenced Snow to a longer time in jail. After a few minutes to think over what Serah pleaded to him, the fucking oaf realised that she is right in this situation: if he continues to harass the older Farron the only way he knows how, Instagram amongst other things, he goes back to jail and will have to stay there for the duration of the sentence he's given. In addition, Kefka and Exdeath have both stated that they no longer want anything to do with Snow, with Kefka being quoted as saying "that buffoon has gone mental over his ex...she's better off without him", and Exdeath echoing the sentiments. _Serah, you're a fucking bitch for saying that. I don't care what you say, I'll get Lightning back in Bodhum if I have to die doing it myself! That way, I can fuck her pussy while I eat you out and brag to the world how my cock fucked two Farron pussies..._ Snow angrily mused to himself several minutes after Serah had to step out of the house to get the monthly groceries, since Snow is STILL on house arrest for the time being. Having Snow stay at home was the best thing to do, for varying reasons outside the conditions of his probation and for everyone's safety.

Ever since that incident where Snow nearly killed Lightning with his car, the oaf had time to think about what he's done in jail, with Serah being ever so loyal and faithful to him during his incarceration, something that Lebreau wished that the younger Farron would just wake the fuck up and leave his arse because the bartender couldn't stop worrying over the fact that Snow just might do the same thing to Serah as he did with Lightning. However, it appears that the oaf has changed somewhat to the public eye - it was Lebreau who wasn't convinced of this by a long shot. To make matters worse for Snow, Lebreau has a contact in Tycoon who is in the know of what's been going on, which Snow doesn't know about...the contact being the last person Snow suspects having any knowledge of his current actions: Faris Scherwiz, CEO and Founder of Scherwiz Security, a security company on the rise, rivaling PSICOM in many aspects despite Scherwiz Security being a private company. As Bartz being the CEO of its Bodhum location, he reported everything Lebreau told him to Faris in Tycoon if the coral haired woman wasn't already informed of this by Lebreau months later, Lebreau gets information from Snow that he left behind after hanging out at her bar, since he had to leave for the night since it was time the bar closes for the night. The bar owner/bartender stumbles upon some notes that Snow left behind as she cleans up the bar before closing for the night, with her fiancé Gadot taking care of the cash register and credit card machine. The newly engaged couple were the very best in what they do for the bar, which is a key reason why the bar is almost always full of patrons, old and new, with Setzer and Sazh being their favourite customers, as the two close friends tipped them very well and were able to find out about Lightning, which Setzer was happy to hear about Lightning's true sexuality and her new rank as Major in the GC.

It was a Saturday that Setzer and Sazh went to the bar to have a few drinks, with the ex-gambler being the designated driver. Lebreau and Gadot was beyond happy to see the two friends as they served the two men their usual orders, with the tip being the most generous yet, as Setzer revealed that Lightning had gifted him her bonus check for his birthday and a thank you note for everything he's done for her and her parents, with the funds being more money than he knew what to do in the last three years! It was during this chat that Lebreau and Gadot shared with Setzer and Sazh their fears about Snow, how it would affect his marriage to Serah as well as Lightning's safety despite the older Farron being in Tycoon for the time being and Snow's probation portion of his sentence, which they somehow have a conference call with Faris in Tycoon to address the matter. It was in this conversation which Faris reveals that Lightning already knows what's going on in Snow's demented brain, and has a plan of her own to finally be free of him, and Serah by extension, since Scherwiz Security is the new partner of the Guardian Corps base in all of Gran Gaia and Rygdea is helping her on the matter, along with Hope Estheim, who is the new head of the Science and Technology Department of the GC, which Weiss is his new apprentice. Lightning knew as Weiss told her everything of Snow's sinister plan of fabricating a horrible deed - a mass shooting that never happened - for him to plant the blame and root cause of it on the older Farron so that she won't be able to return to Gran Gaia, and Lightning's counter move is something Hope himself did years ago, for love, to be with Lenna Charlotte Tycoon: denounce the Cocoon born citizenship Lightning had, which will take some time to go through in Lightning's case, due to her status as a part of the Guardian Corps, which is far more difficult as to how quick and easy this was for Hope. According to Faris, it'll be a matter of time before Lightning will be able to get through the paperwork, and a few more years before she is no longer a citizen of Cocoon.

This turn of events would further cement Faris' loyalty and friendship with Claire "Lightning" Farron and Oerba Yun Fang - simply because of the people who supported the pair for so many years. The group would find out that Fang, as of a few days ago, gave Faris her blessing to ask for Vanille's hand in marriage when the time was right for the two of them, something that Lebreau couldn't help but be over the moon in happiness about.

Setzer, Sazh, Lebreau, Gadot and Faris become Lightning and Fang's shield from this moment on.

 **Back at Guardian Corps Base - Tycoon**

"Lightning, you look AMAZING in that, it'll knock your date off their feet! You have no idea XIAO LONG I've been wanting to say that to you!" Yang gleefully cheers upon seeing her friend and colleague emerge in an outfit bound to sweep Fang, the person Lightning doesn't know that she'll be on the blind date with, off her feet when the brunette sees it, earning giggles from Jaune with a playful eye roll that the older Farron sends her way, her way of laughing at the pun. It took several weeks and loads of begging and pleading from both Yang and Weiss for Lightning to FINALLY agree to the blind date; even though it's with Fang, Yang had to do her part to keep that bit a secret from the older Farron. In truth, Fang was trying to find a way to convince her best friend to go on a date with her since a short time after her release from that incident that led her to recover at Bodhum Hospital, as a means for the brunette to show the older Farron what she's been missing out on for so long, for Lightning to finally give Fang a chance as a potential lover to call her one and only. Before the brunette's string of dates and past relationships, it is noted that Fang is extremely loyal and faithful to whoever she was seeing at the time while keeping it friendly with Lightning. If anything, it was something that inspired Faris in her relationship with Vanille, along with Hope and his relationship with Lenna later on. Lightning, for this blind date with Fang, was wearing a simple but classy and beautiful summer dress that hugged her 5'7" frame in all the right places, in a kind of green that matched Fang's eye colour and shoes meant for a goddess. After applying a minimal amount of make up, Yang escorted her friend and colleague out of the ladies' room at the base, all the way to the super secret location where her blind date was waiting for her.

"Ice Queen...sorry, Weiss, force of habit there, are you sure this is the right place the date is meeting me at? And do you know when she'll arrive here...?" Fang asks the former heiress when they arrive at a very swanky, 5-star restaurant near the Guardian Corps Base in Tycoon, with a tone of worry and, to an understandable degree from Fang's most recent blind dates, panic. It was the one place any GC member could go that wasn't on the base, which they were thankful for the military discount GC members were given for the place as some of the items the menu had was enough to Lightning's annual salary when she was a Captain! The only thing Weiss could do is have that chat of reassurance with the Oerban native (which Weiss promised to Yang before playing her part in this blind date), saying that her date has had a bad string of dates as of late and was willing to do this to save her skin, although Fang had a funny feeling she knew who Weiss was talking about here. After nearly a hour of waiting and talking, Weiss leaves Fang alone, as the reservations for the date Fang would have were to be at 19:45, which the date would arrive at the location at exactly 19:30... fortunately, it was only 19:20. In the ten minutes Fang has to herself, she makes a silent but sincere prayer to Lady Luck, hoping that the prayer she's sent for years will finally be answered by the one being Fang believes in since her birth. _Lady Luck, please let this date be with my Sunshine. Lightning... I mean Claire... she means the world to me... I won't let her down after that arsehole Snow put her through so much hell. I won't let you down, Lady Luck... please let this date be with my Sunshine... she's my soul mate, my best friend... my everything... please let this be you who walks through that door, Sunshine..._ Fang finishes her prayer, only for that prayer to be answered when Claire "Lightning" Farron, her best friend, walks through the door of the swanky restaurant to meet her blind date, Oerba Yun Fang.

The two best friends couldn't stop smiling at each other upon seeing each other in this fashion, on a blind date of all things and at a super swanky, 5-star restaurant of all places. Being the gentlewoman, Fang made sure that Lightning sat down first and the brunette made sure that the older Farron was settled in and the whole nine yards before sitting down herself. _Snow NEVER did this while we were dating... and when Fang and I were friends, she made sure I was seated ahead of her... enough about that fucking idiot, need to enjoy this 'blind date' with Fang..._ Lightning mused to herself, as a brief flashback from her time in Bodhum as a teen came back to her, which the timing of the such reminded her of how far she's come as a woman and one who took it upon herself to question her sexuality through her actions. Fang, in the meantime, was in a simple but classy and elegant dress of her own, which was a blue that matched Lightning's eye colour, also with minimal makeup and the classiest shoes that was fit for a Yun. The conversation they've had while waiting for their drinks, appetizers, dinner and dessert was filled with nothing but laughs and smiles - a nervousness from both women that would make both Yang and Weiss blush their arses off, as the Remnant couple had to go back to the base to start their wedding plans, something they've put off for so long and for reasons similar to why Faris and Vanille wasn't rushing anything in their courtship, which would take just as long for them to finish up when it's all said and done. It was during dessert that Fang finally having the courage from deep within herself to finally confess the feelings she's had for Lightning all this time, which started with an affectionate ramble that Lightning couldn't help but laugh at because it was very Fang. Once the rambling was over with, Fang decided to get serious with the confession.

"Light-Claire... my Sunshine... I wish I had said this sooner, when we first met... or even after that fucking incident that nearly killed you... but I guess this better late than not at all..." Fang begins, getting Lightning's attention as quick as her namesake. Unlike with Snow in the past, the older Farron kept her eyes on her best friend as she continues on with her confession. "You've always been my light, ever since we first met, and what helped me with this confession is how well you treat Vanille, with you knowing that Van and I are not sisters by blood but her and I are sisters by spirit. The fact that you treat Vanille as your sister means the world to me, as it tells me that you treat those you care about the same. Knowing that Snow did loads of damage to you the way he did, I cannot erase that from your life, but I want to make you smile for every moment he made you sad and cry. I'll kiss every nightmare away, make you the happiest soul mate and woman in the world, be everything Snow never was to you. Claire "Lightning" Farron, I am in love with you, ever since we first met. The only thing that I'm asking from you now is to please give me a chance to show you my love, how powerful it really is, how powerful it can be. I don't want you to answer this prayer of mine right away, but please don't take too long to let me know. Just know that I will always love you, my Sunshine..." Fang finishes her confession, with her eyes being watery despite the smile on her face, which is mirrored by Lightning's own face upon hearing a heartfelt, sincere and sweet confession from her best friend, knowing that Lightning will not have an easy decision on her hands. "I'll let you know soon enough" was Lightning's only reply, which was good enough for Fang, armed with the knowledge that Lightning will need some time to think it over, considering everything she's been through.

Good to Fang's plea over their blind date, Lightning makes a deal of sorts with Fang in a few months, as after their blind date was over with, the older Farron was buried alive with work, unable to put much thought into Fang's confession, which helped Lightning's case a great deal. The two best friends continued to chat over the phone when they were able to in the meantime. The deal Lightning and Fang make which the brunette immediately agrees on: a group outing that took them camping with Huntsmen/Huntresses group, which included Weiss and Yang, along with Faris and Vanille as the coral haired woman was in the midst of talks with the clansmen of Neo Oerba about setting up yet another Scherwiz Security location just outside there, which Faris is having Lenna be the CEO of that location, which the camping trip will save Faris time. With the camping trip covering two months, it'll give the two best friends a better idea of where to take their friendship.

Which direction that'll be, only Fang and Lightning know...

To Be Continued...

A/N #2: In Chapter 3-B, the Huntsmen/Huntresses group, along with Faris and Vanille, see how happy and relaxed Fang and Lightning are when being seen together during the camping trip. Also, Faris FINALLY has the courage to ask Vanille a very important question. What will Vanille's answer to Faris' question be, and will sparks fly between Lightning and Fang?


	7. Chapter 3-B

A/N: Fang and Lightning go on a camping trip with Yang and Weiss, plus others, which Faris FINALLY has the courage to ask Vanille a very important question. What will Vanille's response be, and will sparks finally fly between Lightning and Fang? More fluffiness here, and I will add that I paraphrased a line from "Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia" in 3-A. This ends with Fang and Lightning becoming a couple with the final scene in this chapter from their first date as a couple (and the source of the photo described in "Together to the End"). Taiyang makes his debut here, but it's his only appearance in the tale.

"You have everything ready for the trip, Van? The only good thing about this being a two month trip is that we can bring Bahamut with us..." Faris shouts from the living room to her long time girlfriend, who was STILL getting a few final items together for the camping trip which the GC and Scherwiz Security sponsored, which is meant for the huntsmen and huntresses who go on expeditions, as Weiss, Yang and Jaune are set to graduate from the Huntsmen Section of the GC in seven months, which Fang will be the one who they will apprentice under once they move to the residential area just outside Neo Oerba, since Weiss' apprenticeship under Hope just finished a few weeks ago, which the former heiress will be working with the brunette more directly as the senior apprentice, as opposed to being an apprentice. A few minutes later, the redhead gets the stuff she packs up, including varying medicine for everyone and their beloved pit bull, as Faris gathers the bags containing medicine, taking a quick peek at the lump in her pocket, containing the one item for Vanille that she's held onto for a few months, something that the Tycoon native had Blake Belladonna help her create. After being a couple for so many years, the time was finally right for Faris Scherwiz to ask Oerba Dia Vanille to be her wife at long last, which Fang teased her about to no end in sight.

The drive to the transport escorting the large group was very short for Vanille and Faris, to their surprise, which Setzer being the pilot for this particular trip as the ex-gambler employed and then made Krile the head of the Bodhum location of Farron Jewelers, Fang being selected by Amodar as the one in charge of the group for her knowledge of the territory of the location where they'll be camping and the brunette being simply being a Yun. Lightning will be in a GC-issued pick up truck and driving it with Fang, which the pick up truck has a feature of the "bed" at the back becoming a tent of sorts (thanks to Weiss and Hope's efforts on the such, as they wanted to make the truck have a ways for the driver to survive in the wilderness, something Lightning and Rygdea both approved of after taking a thorough look at the modified vehicle for 35 minutes straight. Once everyone outside Lightning was seated and situated in the transport, Setzer made his announcement that signaled they are taking off, making sure to have a heart-to-heart talk with Fang once it was safe to do so after they land, knowing that the brunette will need some encouragement about everything associated with the older Farron. Faris' marriage proposal to Vanille during the camping trip, at the moment, was the only thing that gave the Oerban native much needed peace of mind.

Throughout the drive to the site for the camping trip, Lightning and Fang had a smooth ride to the location for the most part, with the only issue being the gas tank for the pick up truck, as it had to be filled more times than the older Farron would want, causing the pinkette to make a mental note to discuss this with Hope when she comes back. Fang, usually known for cracking jokes like no one's business (thank you Yang Xiao Long), chose to keep the conversations to a minimum, knowing that the truck's gas tank is being a royal pest and the last thing Fang wanted was to piss Lightning off for reasons that wasn't her fault. It is the occasional pats to Lightning's thigh that kept the older Farron level headed as she drove to the intended destination. Fortunately for the two best friends, they were able to make it to the open land before the transport Setzer is piloting, which included Yang, Weiss, Jaune, Faris and Vanille in said transport. Fang and Lightning, while waiting for the transport of people to arrive, set up the truck to make sure that the features that both Hope and Weiss worked on for the truck was fully functioning, which took a few tries before the pair finally got it set up correctly. As a celebration, the two friends decided to have a small meal of sorts, to hold them over until everyone else arrived to the area safely.

With those who are in the transport with Setzer, they had, very surprisingly, varying issues came about, most of which being in the air. The only thing that kept everyone sane inside the transport was Yang's building of puns, as Weiss was getting beyond impatient with worry and fear, Jaune's motion sickness getting more and more worrisome by the minute, Vanille and Faris either being fearful that they won't be able to make it to the designated destination or Faris, knowing a thing or two about driving stuff, having choice words for the other aerial pilots for making their camping trip shorter than they would like. It was when they got at a point close to their destination that Setzer and his expert piloting skills that made up a lot of time they were forced to lose due to circumstances outside their control, which brought a massive sense of relief to Jaune due to his illness. Upon safely landing a short distance away from the camping site, every last passenger took their belongings, which included Faris and Vanille getting Bahamut from his doggy seat, which Weiss found adorable as the beloved pit bull gave the former heiress the kind of love and attention that is usually reserved for Faris, Vanille, Fang or Lightning, as Yang was inspired by their interaction throughout their flight to the camping site they'll be at for two months.

To Setzer, they'll have a great time - he is sure of it.

XXX

It was one month into the camping trip: the first two weeks were spent into teaching basic survival skills to the entire group as well as fishing, creating weapons from wood and other necessary skills, mainly by Fang but Lightning contributed to this, while the other two weeks were spent with the trainees putting the lessons to good use - or so it seems. For both Faris and Vanille, they had little to worry about so far. Outside the occasional bruise and cut, the redhead wasn't needed as much, although Jaune's motion illness was the only worry spot the group had. Taking note of this, Lightning worked with him on being a better swordsman as well as teaching varying kinds of self-defense that he can use in a fight against varying monsters. It was after one training session in particular that Jaune saw a small piece of his late girlfriend Pyrrah within the older Farron, which reminded him to keep on going, keep on living life to the fullest. From that moment on, Jaune made a choice to be the best huntsman he could be for himself and his family name, something that would make Pyrrah proud of him for. All in all, it was an excellent first half of the camping trip for the entire group. However, it was the second half of the camping trip that would determine two key things for four people before it was said and done.

It was one evening during the following week of the camping trip, as they have three weeks remaining before they return to their regular lives, that Faris felt that she waited long enough to ask Vanille to be her wife at long last. Surprisingly enough, Yang was teasing the Tycoon native long enough about the coral haired woman looking at a lump in the pocket of her trousers more times than they need to see, which included varying puns that Vanille nearly made out about the matter in some odd fashion, just before Weiss or Lightning interrupted her with something else, preventing the redhead from finding it out on her own. There was a huge bonfire that Fang, Jaune and Lightning were able to make with Yang's help which provided an interesting setting for Faris' marriage proposal to Oerba Dia Vanille. After a hearty and tasty supper for the group, the Tycoon native FINALLY got the courage to ask Vanille for her hand in marriage. "Oerba Dia Vanille… I don't quite know where to begin with what I want to ask you... but I know that you mean everything to me, my love. You are my world, Van..." Faris begins a surprisingly affectionate ramble about her long time girlfriend to the redhead's face, gathering everyone's attention. _About damn time, pirate! You had me fretting for a bit here..._ Fang thought to herself, with an amused look on her face while Faris continued with her speech to Vanille.

"Oerba Dia Vanille, I was over the moon when you wanted to be my girlfriend, and I'm more than happy to get Fang's okay to be with you. We've been a couple for so many years, and you... you bring joy and happiness to my life, made sure that I was okay, supported me in my dreams of having my own business, things I wouldn't trade in for the world..." Faris continued, with Vanille looking at her girlfriend with the eyes that the Tycoon native fell in love with, which the coral haired woman wiped every tear that fell from Vanille's face with such a gentleness that had Lightning crying the same happy tears Fang was wiping away. A few moments later, Faris took out a small black box from the pocket of her trousers, which revealed to be a ring made of pure rose gold, with small diamonds surrounding a coral hued stone. The ring is a family heirloom that Blake was able to fully restore by a miraculous measure of sorts. It was this moment that Vanille couldn't speak, for she knew what was coming next. "Vanille…" Faris started to ask, gently grabbing her hands and keeping the box nearby, "...will you do me another honour...will you marry me and be my wife?" It didn't take the redhead long to put the ring on, then saying "I was waiting for you to ask me to marry you Faris. Of course I'll marry you, my Tycoon Pirate!" Vanille answered, making Faris the happiest woman in the world as they shared their first kiss as an engaged couple.

Looking at Faris' marriage proposal to Vanille in their tent on the back of that pick up truck, Fang and Lightning had nothing but love and admiration in their eyes, knowing that Vanille and Faris are FINALLY engaged to be married at some point. The looks that the brunette shared with the older Farron were those they reserved only for each other, and no one else. It was two hours later that Lightning would make the next move, something that she'd been wanting to do for years but because of Snow, it was something she couldn't do. After making sure that Fang was facing her, the older Farron kissed the Oerban native's soft lips. After being pleasantly surprised by this action from the pinkette momentarily, Fang sealed the deal by kissing Clare "Lightning" Farron back, cementing their status as a couple at long last, drawing yet another chorus of cheers from those around them. "When's our first date as a couple, Snaggles?" Lightning asked her now girlfriend, with love, joy and amusement in her eyes. "Soon enough, Sunshine" was Fang's only response to the question, knowing that they still have this camping trip to finish before even thinking about what they would do on their first date as a couple. Yang and Weiss couldn't stop smiling at all of this: not only did they witness a marriage proposal but they also saw two people they know well finally becoming a couple.

Upon finding out, Setzer would be proud.

XXX

 **Oerba Days Carnival, Neo Oerba - January 23AF**

It's been a few months since Fang and Lightning became a couple, but due to varying work issues, they have yet to have a date as a couple. Rygdea and Amodar, to help things over some, made sure that the new couple were able to spend time together in order to help their relationship work out. It was late January that Lightning was able to get some time off, for a few weeks to be exact, so that she can have her first date with Fang as her girlfriend. Because of varying situations with Scherwiz Security, the new couple had Bahamut to themselves for the week, which the Oerba Days Carnival landed on that week, which the carnival itself is noted for being dog friendly. Using this situation to their advantage, Fang and Lightning spent their first date as a couple with the beloved pit bull. Bahamut was the happiest dog alive as he couldn't attend the previous year's carnival for obvious reasons, which is why he was happy to go this year, with two of his favourite people. The couple take a look around at the varying rides, skill tests and whatever else have you, so that they have an excellent idea of what they can do for the day. Some of the stuff that can be done there was through tickets that was purchased with gil, while some of the others you had to have gil on hand to buy or (try to) do. Fortunately, Fang had more than enough tickets, while Lightning had more than enough gil to cover the rest. They felt that all of their dates should be split even.

With all of Gran Gaia experiencing summer like weather in the month of January, they felt that it was the right time to have their annual carnival. Fang made sure that Lightning had a great time at her first carnival in Gran Gaia, and what better way than with her and Bahamut? The very first thing they did was ride the Merry-Go-Round, as they were given a section where Bahamut could sit with them. Throughout the ride, the couple only shared soft kiss, smiles and quiet conversation, with Bahamut being the happiest dog to be on such a ride. With Lightning and Bahamut as company, Fang knew that her patience was rewarding her with the best to ever come her way. After they all got off that ride, it was the older Farron whose stomach was growling, with Fangs's being shortly after. Fortunately, the food tent was close by, and seating area even closer by. As the older Farron has the gil, she got more than enough food for herself, Fang and Bahamut. It took the brunette only a few minutes why Bahamut LOVED the older Farron, making a mental note for something key, but good, when the time is right. After seeing the pinkette mixing in Bahamut's favourite dog treats with the food he was given, Fang couldn't help but smile at the scene, for she knew that if Lightning wanted to ever start a family with her, they would make great parents. Once they were done with lunch, they wanted to try their hand on getting some prizes.

Fang and Lightning had made a girlfriend version of the "Gentleman's Bet" with the winner of getting the most prizes earning major bragging rights, nothing else, as this reminded the pair of how they were during their days at Bodhum High. Fang went first on the five tests, which she fared well for a Yun, obtaining some prizes that suited everyone she knew, especially Lightning. Bahamut barked his approval with what Fang won for him. With Lightning, however, a brief moment of panic fucked up her ability to focus at first, causing Fang to worry about her girlfriend momentarily. It was Bahamut's smile that encouraged the older Farron to give each test another go, which paid off. It was because of the pit bull's smile that enabled Lightning to get the best prizes each test had, edging Fang out on who was the best at stuff like this. Being a happy loser, Fang spun her girlfriend around to say congrats, obviously not giving a shit that she lost to the pinkette - one can say that she wanted to lose to the older Farron, but for the fact that Lightning was all hers, that Lightning is Fang's girlfriend. The only thing Bahamut was able to do at this moment is circle around the pair in happiness, knowing that the happy couple meant a happy Bahamut. Nothing else mattered to the dog, or the new couple. Once they were able to make proper arrangements for the prizes Lightning won, the couple, plus dog who was beyond happy, went on a boat ride.

Upon boarding the boat, which Lightning paid for as it was Gil Only, they were greeted by an unexpected sight - Taiyang Xiao Long, Yang's dad, of all people to handle the boat. Knowing who Fang and Lightning were, along with Bahamut, he was gracious enough to return the gil to Lightning, as a means to say thanks for looking out for Yang along with Weiss. After agreeing to take the longer route, and knowing about the dog, Taiyang started the route, making sure that both the couple and the pit bull had an amazing, but also safe, boat ride. "May I please take a few photos of you, ladies and Bahamut?" Taiyang asked the couple, which Bahamut had a huge smile on his face, telling the blond that he is the most photogenic dog anyone will ever meet. After a few minutes of talking it over, Fang gave Taiyang the okay to take their picture. Using his polaroid to take the first two shots, then Lightning and Fang's mobile phones to take additional photos, all of the photos being the most heartwarming of the new couple anyone would see for years to come, the final results made Lightning smile her best smile since she and Fang became a couple. It was Taiyang taking a few photos of them kissing each other ever so gently that was the favourite of the lot of photos taken from the boat ride, which Lightning made sure that the blond got tipped well for the boat ride and his efforts after it was done and over with. After a good few minutes to talk once the ride was over with, Lightning insisted that Taiyang kept the funds, plus the tip.

After the couple and Bahamut parted ways from Taiyang and the boat ride, it was getting dark, which the carnival was about to be shut down for the night. It was during the walk to Fang's car that the most adorable thing happened: Lightning wrapping her arms around Fang's waist, with her cheek on the brunette's shoulder, her face being one at peace with her life, being happy and with her one true love. All mine, Lightning happily mused to herself, knowing that with Fang, she now has a real chance of getting her happy ending, that she will, one day, make it to the altar, to be someone's wife for the rest of days. Bahamut, being one smart pit bull, had to snap the older Farron out of her reverie so that they can make it back to Fang's house, where Lightning is staying at for the duration of her vacation, in one piece. Once the couple get home, including the lot of prizes they won at the carnival, the couple have a peaceful and quiet dinner with Bahamut. Later on that evening, they have a chat by the open fire, with Bahamut falling asleep a short time later. Upon seeing Lightning going to sleep soon after, Fang lifted her up bridal style and gently placed the older Farron onto her bed so that they can sleep in the same bed as a couple. Being the gentlewoman, Fang climbs into the bed and wraps one arm around Lightning's waist, with the other finding Lightning's hand so that she can link their fingers together, having a peaceful but also great night of rest.

 _That arsehole Snow and nightmares have no chance against us, Sunshine,_ Fang mused to herself with determination and happiness that no one could ever match up with for the rest of the brunette's life.

For the first time in her life, Lightning squeezed the hand of the person she is dating, with happiness that only Oerba Yun Fang could match.

Claire "Lightning" Farron was finally happy.

A/N #2: In Chapter 4-A, Fang and Lightning do what is needed to make their relationship work...however, Lightning has to go back to Cocoon one last time to take care of some unfinished business, which Snow makes one final attempt to break them up once he hears of Lightning returning to Cocoon. With Bartz, Sazh and Setzer finding this out from Faris, how will they keep Lightning safe from Snow? And how will Fang cope with Lightning being back in Cocoon, even though it's for a short period of time - will Yang, Weiss and Jaune be able to help, or will another person give the Oerban native a helping hand?


	8. Chapter 4-A

A/N: Lightning and Fang work to make their long-distance relationship work, while Snow is STILL trying to break them up - which helps Lightning cement yet another decision on top of what she's been planning of doing. Krile, Yang and Weiss come across a stray kitten on a mission with Fang who they then take to a no-kill shelter so that it can live a healthy life, as Krile tries to save its mother. This part ends in Lightning making a decision that will change everything between her and Serah for good when the older Farron makes her final trip to Bodhum, which Fang learns about, making the brunette smile. The angst here is Lightning's sisterly relationship with Serah. Buttercup makes her debut here as a kitten, with Leia's debut here as the doctor/officiant. 4-A starts a few weeks after the date at the end of 3-B but 4-B will end in early 26AF, 6 months before the events of **_Together to the End_**. I will add, and part of this I simply couldn't resist putting her in some of my tales, but Celes makes her only appearance here at the end as Lightning's attorney, and will announce that the newest pairing I have here is Winter/Setzer!

 **Gran Gaia, 23AF**

"Sunshine, hurry your arse up! We'll be fucking late for the dinner reservations you made!" Fang shouted from her spot in the living room of her house, which the older Farron was taking her time getting ready - or so it seems. After hearing varying grunts from the pinkette, Fang went to the room Lightning was at, only to find her girlfriend struggling with a particular piece of jewelry: a silver necklace with a lightning bolt hanging from it that had small diamonds inside of it, a gift from Setzer for her 18th birthday. Being the considerate girlfriend, Fang helped Lightning with the offending piece of jewelry in record time and the pair made it to their Valentine's Day dinner reservations the older Farron made one day after their date at the Oerba Days Carnival with Bahamut, which Fang had already posted their favourite photo from that date onto her Instagram, which had more likes than anything else she ever posted, with comments on the photo from _MisterMercury_ , _SeeressYeul_ , _ShadowHunterNoel_ and _TycoonPirate_ being the best, as they LOVED how content and serene Lightning was in that photo, how happy she is to have Fang as the love of her life. This dinner date was no different than the day date at the carnival, with varying photos being posted onto Instagram by Lightning and her account as _PinkThunder57_ causing everyone to laugh their arses off, which Fang even had a few laughs, knowing that the older Farron has an odd sense of humour about any and everything, something that the brunette loved about her.

After the date was over with, Lightning drove Fang back to her house in Neo Oerba, but declined to stay overnight, as she has to work the 2nd shift with the GC for a few weeks that started the next day. Although sad about this at first, the brunette immediately understood, as the older Farron has a job she needs to keep and the last thing that Fang would want is for Lightning to lose her job because of her. What made Fang special to Lightning was the fact that they ALWAYS communicated with each other, either in person, by letters or over the phone. What helped make it work was that the GC base the older Farron is at isn't very far from Neo Oerba - in fact, it was fou hours by car during heavy traffic, in light to no traffic, the drive was two hours, which the base also served as where Lightning slept at as they have their dormitories on the base. Due to the timing of Lightning's transfer to the GC base in Tycoon, she was only allowed to live there until 25AF, which meant that Lightning will eventually have to find somewhere else to live at some point that year. Fortunately for the couple, especially Fang, they made an agreement that the older Farron would move in with Fang regardless of how the relationship as a couple goes, knowing that GC rules are odd in the sense that personnel cannot live on base forever, as they would have to live independently at some point.

Right now, though, they took their love one day at a time - what was the point in rushing things? It was something Snow heavily pushed on when he was dating Lightning, and the older Farron would do ANYTHING to not make the same mistake again. This situation made both Lightning and Fang work to make their love for each other pan out in their favour, but to those around them, it was worth the distance and time apart, and for the first time in her life... it was Lightning who was willing to make it work for her and Fang. The brunette, in Lightning's eyes, is her soul mate, her partner. Throughout the year, the couple have their share of ups and downs, plus a fair amount of arguments plus moments of laughter and joy. Unlike how she was when she was with Snow, Lightning made sure to talk things over with Fang, so that things don't become worse than how it was all those years ago. The older Farron owed it to herself to be a better woman who is in a romantic relationship with the Oerban native now than how naïve she was when she was dating the fucking oaf that is Snow as a teenager. As a result, Lightning and Fang's love for each other, their relationship, was stronger, healthier and better than Lightning's relationship with Snow. Simply put, everyone saw a much different Lightning today whenever she's with Fang as opposed to how she was when she was dating Snow.

Lightning would do anything to make Fang the happiest woman in the world, to make Kain and Sonia Farron proud of the woman Claire "Lightning" Farron has become - completely herself and happy at last.

It was the only thing the older Farron can do.

 **Bodhum, January 23 - March 24AF**

"That fucking dyke is with Lightning now...I should have killed her when I had the chance!" Snow angrily shouts to himself in the open area outside the estate he shares with Serah, with the younger Farron at her teaching gig but also oblivious that her husband still wants Lightning back, even after everything he's done to the Farron Family. The only way Serah remotely knew what was going on in Lightning's life was through Snow's Instagram account, as he was following Fang's Instagram account with her as _BahamutsLady59_ , since Lightning blocked him on that social media platform for her own safety. For reasons unknown, Snow has been granted visitation rights to see Exdeath and Kefka in Bodhum Prison, which the latter two know that the fucking oaf has one last trick up his sleeve, yet only they knew the "trick" wouldn't work one bit, and would give the older Farron a huge chance to further distance herself from Serah Farron if Lightning really had her way on the topic should she ever find that out. It would be this particular train of thought that gives Snow one last chance to break up Lightning and Fang as a means to have her all to himself like he did when they were in high school, which he would try to execute in time. His chats with Kefka and Exdeath were very interesting, to say the least, as NORA was still up to no good in the public eye, and the fact that Serah is a part of NORA nowadays, albeit in secret, was beyond heartbreaking.

To this day, it is unclear as to why Serah chooses to remain with Snow Villiers - not even Lebreau was able to comprehend this, although she has a feeling that she might be protecting Lightning from Snow in secret, although that remains to be seen by anyone. Throughout this period of time, everything appeared to be fine with Snow and Serah Villiers, since the younger Farron opted to take Snow's surname and rid herself of the Farron name. It is by an unknown miracle that Serah was able to keep the funds although she was the only one really paying the bills to keep her and Snow afloat through her job as a noted teacher in Cocoon during the day, since the oaf can't seem to hold down a job long enough to really contribute without his criminal record coming into play to varying extents. In Lebreau's mind of all places, if Serah had half of a brain she would have dumped Snow a LONG time ago instead of being married to him today. The only thing the bar owner can do in the meantime, since the younger Farron does have a habit of going to her bar to chat some weekends, is pray that Serah comes to her senses at some point, and soon on top of that, because she could have the same fate as Lightning nearly did when the older Farron was stationed in Cocoon not too long ago. While cleaning up the bar so that she can close it for the night one day, Lebreau makes a silent prayer, to make sure that Lightning stays safe in Tycoon.

Gadot's worries about Serah mirrored that of Lebreau's, and for good reason. Knowing that Exdeath and Kefka are still in Bodhum Prison and waiting on the dates of their execution, the gentle giant knew that Snow could help them break free and cause havoc in Gran Gaia if they really had their way on the matter. Knowing this, he makes a call to Bartz to address his concerns about the matter, which he relays the info to Faris in Gran Gaia without delay, for he knew that this involved Claire "Lightning" Farron and the Guardian Corps - which this would be catastrophic if Kefka and Exdeath were to successfully escape from prison. Fortunately for Bartz, Faris was five steps ahead of him as she's had varying personnel in the Cocoon region of the GC looking into the matter, which was requested by none other than Lightning herself, after one Oerba Yun Fang insisted that this needs to be done, spoiling Snow's plans once and for all, making sure that Kefka and Exdeath are given their dates to be executed as soon as possible. After their phone call, Bartz, and then Gadot, let out a breath of relief, proud that action was being taken to ensure that Lightning remained alive, plus press charges if she wanted to. "Thank you for letting me in on this, Gadot. You're a man of honour and I don't say that to a lot of people and mean it too..." Bartz tells the gentle giant just before they part ways, shaking hands with a mutual look of content in their eyes, knowing that Gadot did the right thing. He may not know Lightning too well, but she was a human that should live.

Little does Gadot know that Lightning would go above and beyond the call to keep herself and Fang safe from Snow in time, for it would be a surprise visit Lightning makes to Bodhum for what would be the last time. For the last 14 months, parts of Bodhum is still in fear about Snow Villiers and what he's capable of doing - even though he learnt it, how he came to be this way, from the two men currently in prison: Exdeath and Kefka Palazzo. In Gadot's heart, as well as Lebreau's, who he recently tied the knot with in a small ceremony that Setzer was the best man in which a woman by the name of Dr. Leia Organa officiated (according to Setzer and Sazh, officiating weddings is a side job for her as medicine is her actual line of work which Leia is a highly respected doctor in Internal Medicine), they knew that no one was safe until Snow finds himself in an area that he can't hurt anyone anymore, and not many areas in the world are immune to his identity.

The one thing that is needed the most right now is time.

 **Gran Gaia, July 24AF: Mission located Northwest of Guardian Corps Base, Tycoon**

"I can't believe that I'll be on a mission with you lot, I'm so excited!" Krile happily announces on the transport, which Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee and Oerba Yun Fang all share with the young medic, who is the only one that has any idea on how to operate the transport they're riding in (according to Galuf, Krile's ability to speak with varying animals helped her become a medic after her stint of being a paramedic), perhaps a massive relief to Fang, knowing how wary she is whenever Setzer, Hope or Sazh isn't driving. Fortunately for the group, the trip wasn't too long but it does have a Fang that cannot communicate with her girlfriend at all for a few weeks, who she recently celebrated her first anniversary as a couple with, which was very comical for the pair which Amodar and Rygdea made sure that Lightning had time off to celebrate the occasion with Fang. It would be both Yang and Weiss who would make sure that Fang wouldn't be down throughout this particular mission since the signal will be nonexistent, which Lightning would hear about from Yang and Weiss when they came back. Upon arrival to the land they are to investigate, Krile makes sure that the transport is in a safe place for them before getting the tents out for them to set up. After getting shelter set up for the next few weeks, which Weiss was smart to have brought varying but key toiletries to help them care for themselves when needed, the group have a bonfire and prepare their dinner, which was badly needed as the women had little to eat throughout the trip.

Ten days into the trip is a huge success for the small group, which Fang was very highly impressed with how Yang and Weiss held their own in the wilderness, and was more than happy to have Krile along as a medic, for it took this long for the Oerban native to FINALLY recall the fact that Krile was one half of the paramedic team that helped save Lightning's life back in Bodhum all those years ago, something that helped the brunette sleep peacefully at night throughout the mission, knowing that the medic is someone Fang can trust with her life. A few days later, the small group, armed with the needed weaponry and medical supplies to help themselves when needed, make a trek into a noted section of the area to look for anything either out of the ordinary or any human survivors of an accident that happened near their tents a few months ago. Oddly enough, the group failed to see any human survivors but upon marching several feet, they did come across something that would seem out of the ordinary: a litter of sorts. Upon closer inspection, it was a litter of kittens, struggling to survive or dead. Their hearts went out to them and their mother, who clearly was dying of malnutrition. Fang, Weiss and Yang had their work cut out for them with the kittens while Krile did her best to save their mother. Once Krile was done with her inspection on the mother, it was deemed that the mother feline would not make it to the no kill shelter alive, with Fang and Weiss noticing that all the kittens in the litter had just died, with the former heiress sobbing over the heartbreaking scene before her.

Yang, however, had one kitten in her hands that had the best chance of surviving the ordeal, with the group noticing that the kitten somehow escaped its confines and taught itself how to hunt for food in order to survive. It was a gentle kiss on its forehead from Fang that told everyone that they'll be heading to the no kill shelter nearby their campground with a small but friendly Calico kitten, who deemed Oerba Yun Fang as its favourite human as the brunette was the most careful with the kitten and fondly recalled Lightning's childhood cat Bahamut. The four women took the kitten back with them after burying the remainder of the litter that the kitten was a part of along with its mother, so that they can ensure its survival. For the remainder of the trip, they went above and beyond to get the kitten in as good of health as they could before they can get it to the nearby no kill shelter. In the trip to said location, it was Krile who came up with the name for the kitten: Buttercup, after her childhood cat, something that the kitten purred in approval of while making itself comfortable on Fang's lap. Once they got to the no kill shelter, the female Calico kitten (the vet there determined it was a female) would make a full recovery, but had to part ways with the four humans who saved her, which the brunette was sad and hesitant about although it was necessary. _One day, you'll be my child, Buttercup. You'll have the best forever home with the best woman living with me...please wait here for me until that day comes, my Buttercup..._ Fang sadly mused to herself, holding onto the one hope that a family of sorts with Lightning will be a reality one day, as the older Farron was wanting a cat for some time but didn't have the space at the base for one.

After heading home from the mission, which cemented the decision for Fang to have the huntsmen and huntresses reporting to her when they all move to an area just outside of Neo Oerba, Fang would have a very lengthy talk with Lightning a few months later, which involved some important issues that the older Farron would have to deal with alone in that conversation, which Fang knew it likely has something to do with the older Farron ending her Cocoon born citizenship for good, and for her safety from one Snow Villiers. Although the news would initially worry the brunette, it made it worthwhile when the pinkette reveals that said issues involve her final trip to her hometown of Bodhum, which she would have to be there for six weeks, due to the time the issues would take for them to finish, making Fang more proud of her girlfriend than ever before.

Snow and Serah Villiers will get the shock of their lives - and not in a good way.

 **Back at Bodhum, late October 24AF**

"Isn't this a surprise, Soldier Girl? What brings Kain and Sonia's pride and joy back home?" Sazh cheerfully asks the older Farron, even though he already knew the real reason why she was here, and for the last time ever. Setzer and his girlfriend Winter, who happens to be Weiss' older sister, accompanied the noted pilot, with Winter being told everything about the pinkette from the ex-gambler to the greatest extent, and the older Schnee sibling giving Lightning a sisterly hug filled with love and comfort, as Setzer's place was still the same, having that extra room set up to Lightning's standards. It's been three weeks since Lightning's been back onto Cocoon, albeit at a hotel for the GC the entire time, to take care of unfinished business. Once Setzer, Winter and Lightning arrived home, Terra the dog went straight to the older Farron, which the pinkette gave the aging pooch a hug which she happily reciprocated upon seeing her favourite Farron. What shocked Lightning was the sight of a no-bullshit woman there, seemingly like a lawyer of sorts, waiting for introductions to be made. It would be Setzer who had to get Terra off of Lightning to make that happen. "Celes Cole, this is Claire "Lightning" Farron - Major in the Guardian Corps, who wants to end her Cocoon born citizenship for good..." Setzer starts off before Lightning cuts him off, knowing she has more to add than just that.

"Not only that but get a restraining order from Snow Villiers, my arsehole of an ex-boyfriend who won't leave me alone, nearly killed me AND married my only sister Serah. I no longer want anything to do with them, Celes…" Lightning continues, with the blonde sending off a gentle smile before speaking up.

"That fucking oaf...it's about time you're doing this, Lightning. Relm, my artsy secretary, brought me up to speed with what's been happening and what Snow had put you through for so long. I'm just pissed off that he was given a very light sentence by that douche bag of a judge. Even my husband Locke wants Snow dead. I'll help you with everything, Light - pro bono. You're Setzer's friend, and a friend of his is a friend of mine." Celes finished the introductions for the small group, with Celes having dinner with them before having to leave for the night, even though her house is across the street from Setzer's. After Celes left, Setzer, being smart for having an extra, gave the older Farron Celes' business card, with a small note to call her if any other legal issues come up once she's back in Gran Gaia with Fang, something that Lightning would notify Fang of once she's back in Tycoon, knowing that she'll be moving in with Fang in a few months, close to their 2nd anniversary as a couple, as Fang didn't want any gift from Lightning at that time.

Lightning and Fang have been in constant communication with each other about what's going to happen when the pinkette no longer has her Cocoon born citizenship, for the older Farron has Hope and his family to thank for helping her with the paperwork needed to go through with her decision, as Lightning and Fang's safety will rely on the pinkette not being a citizen of Cocoon any longer. To Setzer, being with Fang romantically is the best thing that happened to Lightning, and the fact that the older Farron is doing her part to make their love work made Winter a believer of true love, that one should love who they are meant to be with, furthering her support of Weiss' relationship with Yang Xiao Long. Throughout the time in her final trip to Cocoon, Bodhum more specifically, Lightning, with the help of Celes, went through the necessary paperwork to get that restraining order from one Snow Villiers, which Winter clarified varying parts that the older Farron was confused about, being a huge help in the ordeal.

One week later, Lightning sends a letter to her girlfriend in Neo Oerba with some of the best news Fang would hear, that would remind the brunette that she was truly meant to be with her Sunshine, Claire "Lightning" Farron, with Winter and Setzer helping in what should be said in the letter, with the ex-gambler given legal permission to go to the Farron estate to grab whatever Lightning wrote on a sheet of paper for him to grab then ship to Fang's house in Neo Oerba.

Upon getting that letter, Oerba Yun Fang could not stop smiling.

 **Gran Gaia, November 24AF**

It was the first week that Fang has the huntsmen and huntresses under her command, which the brunette shat bricks left and right, not having the leadership experience her girlfriend has for a few years. Fortunately, Weiss was the assistant leader due to her apprenticeship with Hope back in Tycoon, giving her a decent stipend on top of her pay, which helped fully fund a quaint house that she and Yang bought two months ago, with their housewarming party landing on Christmas Day that Fang was invited to, with Lightning being an option due to her situation in Cocoon and how bad the weather is there at this time. It was one particular day that the brunette checked her mail, and to her surprise, a few boxes were there, and the handwriting made her smile: Setzer's address but written by Lightning, someone the Oerban native trusts, for she knew that he got the legal okay to get whatever items Lightning needed from her childhood estate. It was among the final things Fang needed to make her house into a home at last, as Vanille only is at Fang's house whenever Lightning is away, something that Faris insisted as a means to help keep the brunette safe. For the last several weeks, or months in Vanille's opinion, Fang has been renovating the house so that Lightning, her Sunshine, would feel at home every time she walks in that door. Lightning's date to move in with Fang is March 25AF.

Inside the mailbox was a letter from the older Farron herself that had Fang smiling non-stop upon opening it:

 _My Snaggletooth,_

 _By the time you get this letter, it means that I am going through the process of getting a restraining order from that fucking idiot we know of. I've been granted the removal of my Cocoon born citizenship for good, with the only time I can go back to Cocoon is on official military business, nothing else. On top of all this, I was also granted a "divorce" (if that makes any sense) from Serah, due to her being married to Snow. It's a necessary thing I had to do to protect myself, to protect us and the love we have for each other. I should be back in time for Yang's housewarming/Christmas celebration (don't tell me, she has new puns since I last saw her...) - I want you to know that you are everything to me: my world, my moon, my Lady Luck. I'm eternally grateful for you being in my life for so long, and I hope that Van and Faris tied the knot by now... I'll be surprised if they haven't! Anyway, Setzer has a girlfriend, name is Winter. She looks like Weiss when I first saw her... that is, before Winter told me that Weiss is her younger sister. The business card that's with this letter: that's our attorney, Celes Cole. A real badarse who takes shit from no one. She's helped me with the stuff I had to do here in Cocoon for the last time. The elder Estheims say hi by the way, Terra the dog too! I'll be back before it, my Oerba Yun Fang. I love you, always and forever._

 _All of my love for always,_

 _Your Sunshine xoxo_

"Get home soon, and safe, my Sunshine. I love you..." Fang quietly said to herself, giving the letter a gentle kiss, knowing that Lightning is taking care of the unfinished business her way. Now that the brunette knows that Lightning will have her Cocoon citizenship ending sooner than she thought, the Oerban native really starts work on the household renovations, so that when Lightning moves in with her, the Yun-Farron house will be a real home to them both.

Oerba Yun Fang doesn't stop smiling, for she is proud of her woman.

Lady Luck would truly bless the couple in time...

To Be Continued

A/N #2: In Chapter 4-B, Lightning has a minor delay in getting back to Gran Gaia from Cocoon, but Setzer makes a bold move to ensure the delay isn't as long as Fang anticipates it to be, with the reason of the minor delay being out of their control. With the older Farron moving in with Fang, how with the couple react when a major secret involving intimacy comes to light shortly after they attend a triple wedding officiated by a figure Lightning is familiar with?


	9. Chapter 4-B

A/N: Lightning has a minor delay in getting back to Gran Gaia, due to reasons outside her control. Setzer and his girlfriend Winter give Fang the best Christmas gift by helping the older Farron get back to Gran Gaia. With a major secret regarding Lightning and intimacy coming to light after Lightning moving in with Fang and a triple wedding officiated by a figure the older Farron is familiar with, how will Fang react to the news? Only warning here is the sensual (but short) smut between Fang and Lightning. This ends in early 26AF, with a fluffy scene containing Fang and Lightning at the Yun-Farron home.

 **Neo Oerba, December 24AF**

"Sunshine should be home any day now, right 'Nille?" Fang asks her younger sister with a small smile on her face, who made an agreement with Faris to stay with Fang should Lightning (or the brunette) be away for longer than they should. Out of concern, according to the Tycoon native, or another reason why Fang was glad that Vanille and Faris would FINALLY being tying the knot next May, which the exact date is the same as both Weiss and Yang, along with Hope and Lenna, which the latter shocked everyone by getting engaged on Halloween during a party Hope hosted. The redhead, however, didn't share the same expression, as she was looking at something on her tablet that, oddly enough, Faris had set up at the Dia-Scherwiz home so that the coral haired woman would be the extra set of eyes if it ever came to just that. "Fang...I wouldn't be too sure about that. Looks like there's a nasty weather situation near Bodhum that's keeping Light there for a while longer than she's supposed to, and I don't know when she'll be able to come home because we don't know when the weather will make it safe for her to travel. In case you're wondering, the GC already know - Faris and Rygdea have been in touch with Bodhum officials plus Setzer on the matter. She's given an extension to stay on Cocoon until the conditions make it safe." Vanille replied with sadness in her tone, bringing the mood of the soon to be Yun-Farron house down. Fang breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that the delay is out of Lightning's control. With that, Vanille goes to the guest room so that Fang can gather her thoughts on the situation.

"Setzer, and Winter... thanks for taking care of my Sunshine in Bodhum. I wish you two could move out here and be closer, but the HQ of Farron Jewelers need you there to run things. To Lady Luck... If I can see her, my Claire for Christmas, that'll be the best and only gift I would want. Her being my soul mate is the best thing that ever happened to me, and me being hers is the best thing to happen to my Sunshine, my Claire. I know that the weather is unsafe for her to come home to me, but if you can find a way, please make sure that she comes home safely..." Fang finishes her prayer to Lady Luck. Lightning was supposed to be back the next day; with Vanille finding a way to check the weather on Cocoon while residing in Neo Oerba, there was no way the older Farron could get back without risking serious injury at best, death the worst case scenario. Since Faris already knew what was going on in Bodhum, it was best that Vanille stayed with Fang until Lightning was safely back in Gran Gaia. In the meantime, Faris shared a massive tale with Fang, Vanille and others who knew of the clusterfuck between Lightning and Snow about how, a few days before the restraining order made by the older Farron, under legal settings on Cocoon soil, that the pinkette beat the ever living shit out of the oaf, forcing the giant to stay at the same hospital she was at when he hit her with his car all those years ago, giving Lightning the closure she needed to start her life with Oerba Yun Fang in Gran Gaia. Just hearing that had everyone who listened to the Tycoon native laugh and cheer, Jaune especially.

To kill time, Fang and Vanille take Lightning's belongings that Setzer could send to Gran Gaia into the right places of the house: a photo of Fang, Lightning, Faris and Lightning's parents from both their high school graduation and the older Farron's graduation from Guardian Corps Boot Camp; another photo, but only of Lightning, Fang and Faris goofing off at Bodhum High; and one last photo of Lightning and Fang as kids, before Faris came to Cocoon - all of which were framed and placed on top of the fireplace located near the front door. Varying achievements from Lightning was placed into a spare room that Fang transformed into Lightning's office, as the official word came in that Lightning would be transferred to the GC in Neo Oerba, and can work from home if need be. Weiss, Krile, Lenna and Jaune would occasionally visit the house to help out with the renovations, so that once Lightning moves in, the older Farron will feel at home. Having caring and kind people in her life, Fang was able to focus on the current moment in Neo Oerba, as she'll know when Lightning will be coming home.

Fang doesn't know that she'll get her best Christmas gift yet.

 **Bodhum, December 24AF**

"Damn it! I'm stuck in this shit hole for Etro KNOWS how long! Chances are that I won't make it to Weiss and Yang's Christmas/Housewarming gathering at all... FUCK!" Lightning screamed in frustration, pissed off that there's a delay in her getting home even though the reason was out of her control. Due to her being in the GC, and a high ranking officer on top of that, she was granted an extension to stay on Cocoon until the weather deems it safe for her to travel once more. For Setzer and Winter, their hearts went out to her. The couple did everything they could and then some for the older Farron during what would be her last time ever to Bodhum, to not only get away from Snow Villiers, but also start a new life with her girlfriend Fang. Fortunately for bot Lightning and Fang, they were in constant contact with each other whenever they could, with her past relationship with Snow reminding her NOT to fuck things up with the Oerban native. Sezter and Winter, having the combination of pilot and military know how in regards to traveling in bad weather under their belts, had been working on, for some time but kept it a secret from PSICOM as the info was meant for Guardian Corps and their personnel although Lightning doesn't know about, aircraft that can safely travel anywhere in the world. It was shortly after Lightning's graduation from Bodhum High that Setzer was teamed up with Winter on the long term project, in hopes to better GC transfers whenever personnel were transferred from one GC base to the next.

It was a few years ago that the first successful aircraft capable of the feat was finally ready to be tested out, with Setzer being the pilot and one Winter Schnee as one of the passengers on said aircraft. Winter was beyond impressed that the pilot went to great lengths to ensure that not only everything about the aircraft was in working order, but also in pristine condition. After the test flight was done, which was a huge success, the GC was given the green light to make more of this particular aircraft so that delays for their personnel for reasons beyond their control were reduced to a minimum. Lightning, at the moment, was waiting for the next one to be available, which was even frustrating to Setzer and Winter, knowing exactly what was going on. It was one week before Christmas Day that the trio of Lightning, Setzer and Winter that they found out that after the next day, said aircraft won't be available again until the day after Christmas, reducing the hope that the older Farron would get back to Gran Gaia in time for Yang's gathering. Winter, being as stubborn as both Weiss and Lightning put together, was able to find a loophole with that "rule", which part of the loophole was Lightning no longer being a citizen of Cocoon. The older Schnee was able to contact the proper GC personnel and succeeded in obtaining said aircraft for her and Setzer so that Lightning can go back to Gran Gaia, bringing to light about the older Farron no longer being a citizen of Cocoon, which was discovered that Lightning can come back to Cocoon but only for GC business.

Once Setzer and Lightning find out that Winter secured them the needed aircraft, they left Terra with Celes and Locke, saying that they'll be headed to Gran Gaia for a while, and will return a few days after Christmas. Terra the dog LOVED the Coles, and they were happy to look after the dog, since Celes is now pregnant with her and Locke's first child. Upon packing up everything they'll need for the trip to Gran Gaia, Lightning had the strangest feeling in her soul. Knowing that she can only come back to Cocoon for GC business, the older Farron is leaving everything behind: her estranged sister, the childhood estate and everything she ever knew about her old life behind. Claire "Lightning" Farron is a citizen of Gran Gaia now, who has a loyal girlfriend and soul mate patiently waiting for her to come home. For Lightning, her life was about to begin, in all honesty.

Claire "Lightning" Farron is coming home to her soulmate, Oerba Yun Fang.

XXX

It was Christmas Eve in Neo Oerba. Only Faris, Weiss and Hope were given a very surprise message from Setzer that would make them all happy, with Yang being the only one they're allowed to share the news with. In addition, the message said for one of them to bring a SUV with enough space for three sets of suitcases and carry on bags, which, to everyone's surprise, Hope and Lenna had that SUV they need. Faris and Vanille in one car, Yang and Weiss in the 2nd car and Hope driving Fang in the SUV, as Lenna was at home sick with a flu, all of whom were to meet with Setzer at a GC-Approved landing just outside Neo Oerba. The three vehicles arrived 20 minutes before the aircraft did, which had Vanille, of all people, beyond nervous despite knowing that it would be at least Setzer that would be making a visit. As time passed by, Faris become slightly irritated over the wait, along with Yang. It was Weiss and Hope who spotted the aircraft approaching, with the former heiress spotting some raindrops on the aircraft, shocked that anyone was able to fly from Cocoon to Gran Gaia safely, knowing that the weather issues on Cocoon would last until the new year. The first person who exited the aircraft shocked the living shit out of Weiss: her older sister Winter making a visit to Gran Gaia, holding onto the carry on bags for three people, her own being one of them. Hope and Yang dashed to the compartment where the suitcases were and hauled all three to Hope's SUV, which fit in the cargo area without a problem.

Fang took a look at the carry on that Winter had hanging on her right shoulder and recognised the owner of that bag, which put the biggest smile on the brunette's face, already grateful that Lady Luck answered her prayers by giving her the best Christmas gift ever: her Sunshine, Claire "Lightning" Farron. The moment Lightning emerged from the aircraft, sporting a new facial scar but still the most beautiful woman to one Oerba Yun Fang, the only thing that Fang did was run to her woman, to welcome her home. "Claire! I've missed you so much, my Sunshine!" Fang happily greeted her girlfriend, by lifting the older Farron up and spinning her around a few times, causing the couple to laugh and smile non-stop, causing everyone outside the aircraft to smile at the scene with the exception of the Schnee sisters, who had a tearful but happy reunion of their own, knowing what they went through to get to this point in time. Upon Setzer exiting and then parking the aircraft at a safe location, the trio of Setzer, Winter and Lightning made an agreement that Setzer goes with Hope in his SUV, Winter would be driven by Weiss as Fang and Lightning would be with Faris and Vanille, all of whom going to Yang and Weiss' home to celebrate Christmas as a makeshift family of sorts. In the Schnee-Xiao Long home, there were enough rooms for everyone, and the Christmas Tree had a few gifts for all - even the Belladonnas, Blake and Ruby, would be present for the festivities.

Christmas Day was the best ever for everyone: Yang and Weiss, along with Hope and Lenna as well as Faris and Vanille, all announced that a triple wedding would take place in May of next year, which Lightning was already given the okay to take time off for. Setzer and Winter would come back to Gran Gaia for the joyous event, as Setzer would be walking Vanille, Lenna AND Weiss down the aisle that day. Lightning and Fang were both content to be guests for the occasion, since neither of them were willing to settle the question over the Matron of Honour title, something that Krile agreed to be as a result of it. Presents, food, laughs and smiles were the only thing that happened all day long. To everyone's surprise, Lightning's suitcase contained everyone's Christmas gifts, something that shocked Fang to no end but because of the weather situation that Lightning, Setzer and Winter had to endure back on Cocoon. Setzer and Winter stayed with Yang and Weiss, since Faris and Vanille had their own home but Fang was still living by herself because Lightning was sill living on the base for the time being, which Lightning was given the surprise of being able to stay with Fang in Neo Oerba until the new year, giving the couple some needed time to catch up on each other, which turned out to be very beneficial to all.

For Lightning and Fang, things will keep on getting better for them both.

 **Neo Oerba, March-July 25AF**

10 March, 25AF. The day that Claire "Lightning" Farron would move in with her girlfriend at long last. After taking care of the paperwork in order to help complete the move from the base to an address outside the base, the only thing Lightning wanted was a nap date with her girlfriend, Oerba Yun Fang, the one person that was worth being called Lightning's soulmate. Fang is forever her world. It would shock the older Farron once she got the last of her belongings to her and Fang's home, but in the best way possible as Fang, with the help of others, that made it feel like home to the pinkette in the time that Lightning was either living on base or on Cocoon taking care of her unfinished business. The only thing that the older Farron had to do was unpack her clothes in the bedroom she and Fang would share, which the brunette went above and beyond to ensure it was up to Lightning's standards. The pinkette was crying happy tears upon seeing an office set up just for her en route to her and Fang's bedroom, as it was set up exactly how her office on base was. In the master bedroom, a nightstand was on each side of the bed, which had photos of those who meant something to the couple in a neatly made collage as a thank you gift from Yang and Weiss on Fang's side, with a photo of the couple and Bahamut from their first date, along with a photo of Lightning, Jaune, Weiss and Yang from the base and a photo of Lightning and Faris from their AP Chemistry class from Bodhum High on Lightning's side of the bed.

Fang added the best group photo from the Christmas gathering to her side of the bed, which included a happy Bahamut seated between Lighting and Winter, who fell in love with the pit bull upon seeing him, as he reminded her of Terra, who died a month ago due to old age, breaking Setzer's heart, which Winter helped heal by getting them a new pit bull puppy they named Odin, who immediately claimed them as his humans. To Fang and Lightning's surprise, it gave the older Schnee the confidence to ask Setzer to marry her, with the puppy helping her in the quest, and Setzer saying yes to said proposal, which the pilot popping the question with a beautiful ring the next day. Knowing that Fang and Lightning are getting used to living with each other, they had to set some ground rules, to make sure that things between them don't go south anytime soon. After falling into a routine of sorts, Lightning and Fang found that living with each other was better for the older Farron than her living at the Farron estate or on the base. The Yun-Farron household was warm and homey for Lightning, for she felt safe in every aspect for the first time in her life, with the fact that both her and Fang have wonderful nights of rest, another first for the couple, considering everything they went through for so many years, just to get to this point of living together as a couple.

XXX

Two months later, May 25AF. Three couples were getting married in one day: Faris Scherwiz and Oerba Dia Vanille, Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee - plus Hope Estheim and Lenna Charlotte Tycoon. Once again, Celes and Locke had dog sitting duties, even though it was Odin the puppy this time around, as Setzer and Winter, who are newly engaged, make it to the venue in Neo Oerba, which was indoors as it was too questionable to hold it outside. Setzer and Winter made the agreement to not get married until Fang and Lightning make the next move and get engaged to wed themselves, as Winter and Fang agreed to have a double wedding when that happens. In the meantime, there are three weddings for the guests to enjoy, all of which were great and funny in their own right. Faris and Vanille, who have been a couple for the longest time (even longer than Yang and Weiss), were up first to say "I Do". Faris set the bar by sporting an outfit that a pirate would be caught wearing, but made it classy enough to be a tuxedo of sorts. Mercury, a childhood friend from Bodhum who now is a successful businessman in Gran Gaia, was in attendance for the triple wedding and had a chuckle upon seeing Faris' gear for her and Vanille's wedding, as he knew that it very Faris to wear something like that to her own wedding. The vows the long time couple exchanged were the most sincere, heartfelt and very them to say, with Bahamut the dog standing between them as their ring bearer and a massive smile on his face.

After exchanging rings, which were from the Dia clan as the Tycoon native was given their blessing to wed Vanille, the newly married couple shared a tender kiss that was followed by Faris' kiss to Vanille's forehead, which Winter found to be adorable, but very Faris at the same time, for the older Schnee found the coral haired woman to be very chivalrous and making sure that Vanille was seated ahead of her. Once time passed by, the second wedding began. This time, it was none other than Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee, who revealed at the Christmas gathering that she'll be taking Yang's surname after they wed. To no one's surprise, Yang was in a dress that made her feel like a million gil. Setzer, who was in the second going of walking the bride down the aisle, had a massive smile on his face walking Weiss down the aisle. The former heiress saw the pilot as the brother Whitley should have been. Yang couldn't stop smiling upon seeing her bride to be in a dress that would knock Lightning out of her chair. Upon giving Weiss away to Yang, Setzer was able to take a seat next to his fiancée, who also agreed to be a guest for the festivities like both Fang and Lightning had decided on a while back. What made this especially hilarious were both the pun filled vows from Yang Xiao Long with Weiss Schnee's comebacks that were timed well enough to have everyone laughing their arses off. The rings Yang and Weiss exchanged were personally made for them, courtesy of one Claire "Lightning" Farron. Once given the okay to kiss, Yang dipped Weiss to have a kiss that made Winter blush.

The final ceremony for the day was Hope Estheim and Lenna Charlotte Tycoon. The one thing that stood out to the older Farron was the person who officiated each ceremony, including Hope's. It was the same woman, who had nothing but features that said the woman was a kind and caring soul. After thinking it over, Lightning realised that this was Leia Organa, the doctor who officiated weddings on the side, out of the kindness in her heart. Leia agreed to wed all three couples on the same day, a gift from one Celes Cole back in Cocoon. Although the final ceremony was simple in everyone's eyes, the vows exchanged had Mercury smiling, for he knew that his new girlfriend Karyn would soon become the happiest woman in the world once he returns to her, for he was smiling since Faris and Vanille's ceremony earlier in the day. After Hope and Lenna became man and wife, their kiss was, in Winter's eyes, beyond adorable, which Hope mimicked the gesture Faris used when she married Vanille. At a location close by, Faris couldn't stop smiling, for she knew that Lenna made the best choice in being with then marrying Hope Estheim, a worthy man for one like Lenna. The reception had cuisine from all over the world, which everyone was able to take home an extra plate (thank you for the extra food, Leia and Mercury), with the dancing amongst couples and all others containing memories to last for a lifetime. They opted to not do the bouquet toss as it was too tedious, and there was one huge cake for the three couples, who all opted to put some of the cake on each other's faces, causing a hilarious scene.

XXX

July 25AF. It's been four months since Lightning moved in with Fang, which the couple did everything they could to make it work. It was a month ago that they had a major argument, which triggered a painful flashback from Lightning, causing her to seek out a hotel to stay in for a week, so that she can sort some of her remaining demons out. It took only a few days for Fang to regret everything in that argument, knowing what she and Lightning have been through and that Lightning nearly lost her life. After a lengthy chat and reconciling, Lightning returned home, which the brunette made sure to NOT have a repeat of that argument ever again. Since it was a time where Lightning had a few days off, the older Farron felt it was time to have a talk about sex with Fang at long last. Fortunately for the couple. it was never brought up and also wasn't rushed. What Fang doesn't know is that she would be Lightning's first: throughout her relationship with Snow, Lightning never had sexual intercourse at all. Snow was pushing for that to happen, and when Lightning remained defiant on the topic, Snow went to Serah instead. Fang got back from a short expedition with a small group of huntsmen at a decent time of the day, and agreed to talk with Lightning about intimacy as soon as possible. Once the brunette got herself situated, Lightning and Fang agreed to have the chat by the fire place.

"Fang... I'm not sure how to tell you this... but I ask you to be gentle with me for our first time..." Lightning starts, which gave the brunette all the information she needed from Lightning. _Sunshine's a virgin like me? Who would have guessed that Lightning never had sex with anyone? She'll get the shock of her life when she finds out that I'm a virgin too. I now know why Claire and I are meant to be together..._ Fang happily mused to herself, relieved that Lightning, like herself, is a virgin, never had sex with anyone else. Oerba Yun Fang would be her first, as Claire "Lightning" Farron would be her first in turn. "Sunshine... I-I-I am a virgin too... I waited my whole life to make love to a special someone... I didn't know that it would be you... please be gentle to me too..." Fang pleaded, despite a smile on her face, knowing that their first time would be very special and filled with joy. A few minutes later, the couple kissed and got handsy with each other in a pace close to the speed of Lightning's namesake. Fang somehow got on top, which Lightning didn't mind one bit, for she knew that she was safe in her girlfriend's arms, as they make love in front of the fireplace. A part of the brunette wanted to film a live feed of this on her Instagram account but went against it in the end, proving that she is going on the proper route of showing her love for Lightning by not exploiting their sex lives to the public.

Minutes later, they were both completely naked, in front of each other, unable to stop staring at the beauty of each other. Fang made the first move and gently massaged Lightning's breasts, to see how the older Farron would react. It was the soft moans from the pinkette that gave the brunette what she needed to know as a means to change or adjust her technique, so that Fang would know what to do the next time they become intimate with each other. It took an encouraging look from Fang for Lightning to follow suit and gently massaged Fang's breasts. It was at this moment that Lightning took the next step by licking then gently nibbling on Fang's nipples, aiming to please her girlfriend. Shortly after she was done, Fang followed suit, which Lightning's moans giving her the confidence boost she needed to take the next step and have her right hand go down Lightning's body so that her core, that Fang nicknamed Sunshine's Temple of Worship, can get the pleasure it rightfully deserved. Fang used the tricks that both Yang and Faris told her about, which helped in finding Lightning's pleasure spots quicker than Fang finding out on her own. A powerful climax later, Lightning returned the favour, finding Fang's G-Spot close to the speed of her namesake, eventually causing Fang to have a powerhouse of an orgasm. Having enough energy for Round Two, Fang and Lightning decided to go down on each other at the same time, which helped them immensely in their sex lives for a long time to come.

A few hours and orgasms later, the couple were exhausted but oh so happy, just laying in front of the fireplace until Fang had enough energy to carry Lightning to their bed and get some rest. Both women had smile of content stuck on their face, happy that they lost their virginity to each other. 15 minutes later, Fang carried a naked Lightning bridal style to their bed, knowing that they have a very important conversation the next day.

Fang would make good on her vow in making Lightning the happiest woman in the world.

 **22 January 26AF**

Fang and Lightning have a date at the Yun-Farron household. For the last six months, the couple's sex life improved each and every time, with their overall relationship getting better than ever. It was their 3-year anniversary, which the topic of marriage has come up. Unlike before with Snow, Lightning was more than willing to give marriage with Fang a chance. It was partially inspired by Yang and Weiss' newborn daughter Claire, but mainly by Vanille's pregnancy, which she and Faris are expecting a boy; Hope and Lenna are expecting twins, a boy and a girl. Jaune, bless his soul, was finally able to find love once again, a woman who was as kind as Pyrrha but not her at all. Fang had JUST returned from an expedition that involved different people as Weiss was on her maternity leave, which the older Farron gave the brunette a hero's welcome the brunette yearned for. A home cooked meal followed by a movie of Fang's choice and then playing some video games, it was the kind of date that gave Fang more reasons why she wanted to marry Lightning in the first place. Fang loved every bite of the dinner made, and the action-comedy film picked was the couple's favourite. It was the video games from their childhood in Bodhum that sealed the deal for the couple, playing into the late night hours while being mindul of their neighbours at the same time.

While Lightning was the first to get to bed, for she was up way longer than Fang, the brunette pulled out of her pocket a small black box that had the Farron Jewelers logo on it. The brunette FINALLY made use of the diamonds she inherited from Kain and Sonia Farron to make not only an engagement ring, to ask Lightning for her hand in marriage (since Kain and Sonia gave Fang the okay to marry Lightning when the time was right when the older Farron graduated from the GC all those years ago), but also matching wedding bands for their ceremony, to have one less thing to worry about when the time comes that Oerba Yun Fang and Claire "Lightning" Farron exchange vows and say "I Do" in front of the people they care about. It was a matter of time before Fang would have the confidence to ask the older Farron to be her wife, her one and only soulmate. After a few minutes, Fang puts the boxes in place only the brunette knows about, so that Lightning wouldn't find them before the time came to see them for herself. In Fang's eyes, Lightning meant the world to her then and still means everything to her now, and for the rest of her life as a human being. The brunette often wonders how different things would be had Lightning never dated that fucking oaf at all, but even then, blessings are in disguise when the worst seems to happen to good people.

"Mr. and Mrs. Farron, thank you for Claire, my Sunshine, and for everything. I won't let you down..." Fang happily said to herself upon seeing her sleeping girlfriend, joining her in their bed with a smile on her face, the one that won't go away.

Being and living with Lightning made Fang smile, the only thing the brunette desired.

Upon feeling Fang's secure hold, Lightning smiled in her sleep.

Claire "Lightning" Farron is finally home.

 **FIN**

A/N #2: Although I am done with the tale, I still have a note to tie up varying ends, which should be published in a day or two.


	10. Tying up loose ends and News

If you're wondering why there's a note AFTER the ending to AtSHS, this is actually one that ties up varying loose ends between it and "Together to the End", plus an announcement involving my future writing projects. NOTHING BAD to report, however!

As for Buttercup and Fang, the very expedition she is on that reunites them that leads into the events of TttE just so happens to be one where Fang is guarding the no-kill shelter while the dogs and cats are transferred from the no-kill shelter Buttercup was at to the new no-kill shelter in Neo Oerba (due to relocation), which is how Buttercup not only was grateful for Fang being around in both AtSHS and TttE, but also Fang was planning on adopting Buttercup a short time before the events of TttE, which Lightning would have been shocked by the plan but only for a while, and Buttercup would heal Lightning's soul because the Calico cat reminded her of the childhood cat of the older Farron's, Bahamut.

With Faris and her marriage proposal to Vanille, the ring used for the tale is from the mobile game Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia that is actually Faris' best piece of armour on the JP side at the moment, with the Tycoon native's outfit and hair colour coming from the original concept sketches as opposed to how Faris physically looks in the Final Fantasy games OUTSIDE of DFFOO. For those of you who play DFFOO Global, I tend to use Faris A LOT, either in co-op, character events or in the main story so far, and her dispel/debuffing skills are effing awesome, and wanted this tale to include her in some capacity. With Faris and Vanille's dog Bahamut, the pooch is friendlier and more loyal to those who are connected to either Faris or Vanille, with Lightning and Fang being his favourite aunts.

To Setzer, Lightning and Weiss are like younger sisters to him. Winter also sees Lightning as a younger sister, plus Celes sees Lightning as her idol of sorts. With the restraining order the older Farron has on Snow, the only way Snow knows anything about his ex is through Vanille's Instagram profile (Fang's as well, but to a smaller degree). Also, I had to cut out a decent amount of dialogue from AtSHS, which I am happy to report that some of the "missing dialogue" will be in a mini collection coming out in 2019 called "Letters, Conversations and Weddings" - this will have the majority of what I had to cut from the story, which will end in the three weddings from Chapter 4-B in more detail (this won't be ongoing like the other collections I already have or will have up and running.

Speaking of "Letters, Conversations and Weddings", I'll soon have a schedule of sorts that will have all of my collections being updated on a monthly basis, that way I don't overwhelm myself by taking on too much. Within the Fangrai/Sebusai collection, a 3-part sequel to both AtSHS and TttE will be there, tentatively titled "Two Weddings and Two Kids", with Fang and Lightning getting married and then having kids of their own. It should be later this week that I publish the Sebusai tale and update that collection, as I'll be out of state for awhile and will have ZERO access to Microsoft Word throughout that time. Upon my return from the trip later this month (I'll be on vacay for a week), I'll be working on a Christmas gift for **_LadyValhalla_** , which is a fluffy 2-part Freezerburn tale (Weiss/Yang pairing).

Come December, and after both the Freezerburn and Sebusai tales are published, I do have a 2-part Fangrai tale coming for the Fangrai/Sebusai collection that has Lightning as a professional poker player. I'll also have a Rydia/Edge tale published for the FF IV/VI collection in December as well.

This is about all I have on this. Take care!

Cheers,

LadyWolvie82


End file.
